Breathe Me
by Pemberly Rose
Summary: Years after the end of BD, we begin as Leah is on the precipice of a life altering event. What will she do when it comes for her? Will she be ready?  Warnings: Adult situations, adult content, strong language, femme-slash Spin-off of Life in Technicolor
1. Chapter 1 Sure As Hell Didn't Expect

**Summary:** A life can be irrevocably changed throughout a human life. Even more when you can choose to live forever. Leah Clearwater's life was altered several times already. When Sam, her love, went missing. Then when he left her for Emily, her cousin. Her life grew even more tumultuous when she joined the pack as the only female wolf in known Quileute history. Now, years after the end of Breaking Dawn, we begin as she is on the precipice of one more life-altering event. What will she do when it comes for her? Will she be ready?

**Warnings:** Adult situations, adult content, strong language, femme-slash

**AN: **So this is very different from LIT, but it's within the LIT-Verse, I guess you could say. I've been inspired by these two characters a lot lately. I don't know how long this will be or how often I'll be updating it, but this is just a fun little exercise in character development and we get to see things from LIT that Nessie didn't see. This includes both Amber and Leah POV's.

Enjoy!

_Chapter Playlist: Wolf Like Me by TV On the Radio, Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own by U2, Breathe Me by Sia, and Because by the Beatles_

* * *

Chapter One: Sure as Hell Didn't Expect That…

_Leah_

Life as I know it is good, surprisingly. Pack life hadn't always been this easy, simple, or comforting even. I never thought I could be okay with being the she-wolf. Then again I never thought I would ever escape Sam. Guess I owe that to Jake and the whole mess he had with Bella for that. Well, now that I mention it, really I should thank Nessie for that.

Her existence forced Jake to man up and break from Sam. He'd unknowingly given me the opportunity to get the hell away from the clusterfuck of emotions my life had become, which started the minute I realized I was a wolf and the man I loved was meant to be with my cousin. Talk about a serious FML that entire situation was before Bella got knocked up.

Shaking my head, I chuckle lowly. The house is so still. It makes me almost anxious to go out and be a part of the world; but at the same time I've never been so at ease. I'd just finished moving in yesterday, and now I had to run to Seattle for class. Escapism from all things wolfly and La Push was the reason behind my enrollment at the University of Washington. Though living here made things easier. Jacob's little house was perfect. It was quiet, and we could easily avoid each other when necessary. However, thankfully, I didn't really care to avoid him much unless he was being super mopey about Nessie off in South America. Boy could be less emo about it. I understood, though. It was hard to watch the one you care for most in this world go off to be with someone else. He was lucky that she didn't see Nahuel that way. I wasn't so fortunate with Sam. After all, a wolf can't fight an imprint. I almost couldn't believe how long it's been. It was just a little over sixteen years since I'd joined Jacob's pack and escaped from the constant torture of watching my cousin have the life I wanted.

Fortunately the pain is much less now than it had been. I'd be lying, though, if I said it doesn't still give me that stinging sensation in my chest to see them so happy. They have two little boys, Levi and Lucas. Something I'll probably never have; children were just out of the question for a woman who couldn't have a reproductive cycle because she changes into a giant wolf on command and doesn't age.

I look around my new bedroom. Different, more mature than the one still left at the house where I grew up. I'm sure that the pale, nearly threadbare, pink paisley sheets and posters of teen idols of yesteryear would soon be ditched in favor of wall-to-wall bookcases or some chauvinistic man cave, depending on who my brother got as a roommate. If it were Embry… I'd say definitely the man cave option would win out, complete with an epic amount of video games.

In all honesty, I don't know how Seth can stand to live there. So many memories of our childhood, the majority of which were extremely happy. I didn't want to face the reminders. Losing Dad hurt even more than losing Sam. Life in that little house, before I believed in any of this supernatural mumbo jumbo crap, held days when I was just content to be hopelessly in love with a boy and adored by my father. I longed for those days now more than ever. Everyone around me had moved on. Seth had become the man of our family. Hell, Mom even shacked up with Charlie and married him.

Yeah, wolves' Mom marries the vamp's Dad. Right, let me count the ways of how weird that is. As if I don't already despise the fact that my best friend and alpha is so emotionally tied to the bloodsuckers now, I had to be related to them by marriage. Awesome, that just gives me the warm fuzzies. _Yeah, right._

Watching Jake interact with them is hard to stomach. It's like he's completely forgot how dangerous they can be; all because he imprinted on the half-breed.

I shouldn't hate on Ness. She's actually not bad. Jake could have done a lot worse as far as imprints go. She's the kind and fiercely protective type. In fact, she's that way for of all of us wolves and the imprints; I kind of liked that she cared for all of us, and not just Jacob. Sweet kid all around, that one. She's always asking how we're doing, and sincere about it to boot. Probably Esme's influence, I'm sure. So anyone can see why I can't hate the kid, no?

Speaking of my new roomie, from what I can hear, he's on his way back from patrol. Feeling the shimmer in the air tells me I'm one hundred percent correct. The back door opens and slams shut. _Oh, someone's a little testy._ I walk out of my little sanctuary to meet him, grabbing my backpack along the way. I often wonder what possessed me to try to go to college. _Escapism_, I tell myself. A way out of La Push and maybe someday finding a somewhat normal life. I need that final threshold to break. Sure I'm able to avoid Sam for the most part. Now I just feel like there's something out there; something more than this ridiculous cycle of patrol, food, sleep, and nauseating experiences of watching one-by-one as my brothers find love and I'm stuck like this permanently, forced to a life alone.

Or until Jake would move with the Cullens and I could freakin' retire like Sam and Paul have.

"Morning," I mutter, grimacing as Jake stands at the refrigerator guzzling down our gallon of milk straight from the jug. Ugh, why did I think I could escape that kind of asinine male behavior? "At least use a damn cup. I do not want to share your germs in my cheerios," I snarl at him.

He stops drinking, choking back a laugh. "Aw, look who rolled off the wrong side of the bed. Morning to you too, Leah."

"Yeah, yeah. Seth always drinks from the milk carton, and every time he does, mom does this," I say as I smack him upside the head. "Why did I move in with a guy again?"

He makes a rather satisfying 'oof' noise as he puts the jug back and wipes his mouth with his forearm. I roll my eyes in disgust. Nothing smells worse than milk on skin. Leaning on the open fridge door, he grins widely at me. "Because otherwise, you'd miss me."

I roll my eyes. _Asshole_. "Hardly," I snap back.

He gives a nonchalant shrug, going over to the calendar on the wall. Same thing he does every day she's been gone. Another day to scratch off, one less day until his imprint would come home. I don't get how he does this: let them move around the country like that or let her go off on vacation for months at a time with little more than a phone conversation to keep them connected. The other imprinted couples are far more codependent.

"You okay there, Jake?" I ask as he continues to stare at the dates on the calendar. I can hear the small whisper of his voice. He's counting. My heart contracts a little for him. Maybe he's a little more codependent than I thought.

He nods, but I have a feeling he's going to be very somber today. "Yeah, my birthday's tomorrow. She won't be home for a few more days…"

"I'm sure she'll be sad that she missed it." I try to console him. I didn't know what this was like: waiting for your life to come back to you. The pain of their separation affected all of us. Pack minds do suck on occasion – correction – they suck the majority of the time.

"Maybe," he says. His voice is low and a little sad.

Instead of letting him wallow, I roll my eyes and smack his shoulder, hard. "Stop being such a patsy. I have to go to class. I'm not going to come back and find you sobbing on the couch to _The Notebook_ am I?"

Claire and Nessie had forced Jake and Quil to watch it often when Claire hit puberty. Jake flashes me his best bitch-face before we both crack up laughing. "Just go to fucking class, Leah," he growls.

I laugh lightly, controlling my giggle fit before I leave the house. Once outside and in the security of the trees, I start stripping down, folding up my clothing in my bookbag. The run to Seattle is much faster on all fours than my beat up little Miata can do. Besides the running gives me time to think. The only other mind I have to deal with is Embry. I don't mind him so much.

Usually, Embry keeps his mind relatively quiet while on patrol. The heat pools in my blood nearest to my spine, the very core of me, and spreads out to my extremities. Within moments, I'm no longer Leah Clearwater, genetically defunct woman, but a horse-sized silver wolf. I pick up my bag between my now oversized teeth and take off towards Seattle. My speed is the one thing I really enjoy having over the others. None of them can catch me. I may be a bit smug about that fact, you know, just a smidgen.

Embry's perched over by the cliffs, hiding up near the top between some rocks and a couple trees. The pack mind lets me see in his head; his mind is as I expected: calm and contemplative. He's watching the morning surfers in their wet suits, freezing their asses off in the icy water. We share our usual hello and then I'm off in the direction of Seattle.

College, here I come.

* * *

_Amber_

_Tap, tap, tap._ Impatience is my greatest weakness. I yawn, fighting off the subsequent shiver and goosebumps underneath my parka and layered clothing. Christ on a cracker, even inside it's colder than Jadis' ice-encrusted black soul. _Why again did I move to Seattle?_

_Rain. Right, you love rain, Amber, and you didn't get nearly enough of it back home in Las Cruces._

I snicker to myself, but just loudly enough that the businessman in front of me, who looks like he's in dire need of a pole-up-the-ass-ectomy, turns and glares as if I had placed a kick me sign on his back with a nice _thwack_. Great. I'm sure I look like the picture of sanity shivering and snickering to myself inside a heated café in Seattle.

So anyway, Stuffy McStufferson makes his order, a grande drip, black. _How completely predictable!_ Do they take business majors in college aside and say: "Along with selling your soul, you also have to wear horrid suits and order black coffee every day for the rest of your miserable lives?" Thank God I'm not one of the lemmings. I'll gladly stick to my hematology and immunology classes, thank you very much.

Behind the counter is your typical college student/employed-and-still-have-time-to-toke-it-up barista. He's nice for the most part, kind eyes and never gets my order wrong. I usually give him a good tip, you know, so my inner pothead can live vicariously through him. Can't really get my toke on lately, thanks to the responsibilities of grad school. And not that I did it all that much anyways. Memories of the occasional smoke aside, it's really awkward, though, when he gets all flirty. I'd hate to break it to him that the thing swinging between his legs is a serious turn off for me. However, that would be a bigger step out of the closet than I am ready to make just yet.

Being a lesbian is reason number two why I got myself the hell out of dodge in New Mexico. Very few people know of my predilection for the pink taco. My baby brother, Evan, is the only one in my family who knows his big sister's secret identity. _Geesh, I make myself sound like Batman or Spiderman_. If Mom or Dad ever finds out that their eldest child and only daughter is a lesbian, there will be massive amounts of disowning going on. Sucks to be homosexual when you have Bible-thumping conservative parents.

Maybe it's their karma. I can guarantee if I ever said that, I'd get my mouth washed out with soap until it's Zest-fully clean. Karma doesn't exist to them except as part of a heathen lexicon. _Insert annoyed progressive thinker eye roll here…_

"Hey, Amber," the barista, also known as Jeremy, announces as I come up to the counter. His mood visibly improves from the sour glance he gave the stodgy panty waste, now awaiting his cup-o-Joe from one of the other baristas in charge of helping Jeremy get through the morning rush.

"Hey, Jer. The usual," I state in reply. It had to be sad that I frequented my favorite artsy hole-in-the-wall bistro so much that I am not only on a first name basis with the entire staff but I also have a 'usual': a very large, extra sweet, super frothy latte with three shots of espresso. If I could have coffee delivered intravenously, I would. Then again, half the pleasure is the bittersweet taste, so let's scratch the coffee IV shall we?

"Sure thing. How was winter break?" he asks, making polite conversation with me as he takes my money. Without even bothering to check the register, he hands me fifty cents change back, the exactly correct amount. Guy might be a stoner, but he is certainly a whiz with even simple math.

I smile lightly, trying to keep the conversation and effectually our barista/customer relationship exactly that. He's smart, sure, but survival instincts were not strong with this one. Anyone who really knows me knows that I did not do conversation before I had my morning dose or four of caffeine. He doesn't know me, so I retract the sleep-deprived claws and play nice with the innocent guy. "Fine. Spent time with the family and all that good stuff. You know, the _usual_," I say, giving him the blandest answer possible.

Maybe if I made myself out to be completely boring he'd lose interest altogether.

I make small talk with him as his coworker fires up the milk steamer to add to my drink. He's nice enough. I'm not much of a morning person. I guess he seems to get that more than anything aside from his apparent need to flirt with a cranky lesbian first thing in the morning.

Now his coworker is another story. She's pretty, to say the least; petite and curved just right. She'd caught me eyeing her up and down once or twice and had kindly explained last semester that she's straight. Of course she is. All the ones I fall for are. Oh well, maybe it's time to get back into the social scene? How long has it been since I've gone out to a gay bar? Seems like ages, but really, it was just before winter break.

It's not like I could have gone to one while I was home in Las Cruces. That would have been asking for trouble in more ways than one. All I need is for my parents to disown me. Occasionally I almost wish they would.

Cute-but-sadly-straight barista hands me my very large steaming latte. I give her a polite smile and a whispered thank you. She gives that tight, very formal "yeah take your latte, still straight over here" smile of hers. I add my usual chocolate flavoring and stir it in, with the little mini-straw.

I glance outside and see that it's started to sprinkle again. Thank God I had an umbrella with me. I had learned early on after I moved here that an umbrella is like a handbag… Never leave home without it. It rains at least once or twice a day here in this city. I love it though.

Gathering up my strength, my umbrella, and my steaming cup of heavenly deliciousness, I make my way outside. The shivering starts up again, but at least I have the hot coffee to ease it. I take a long sip, feeling it warm my insides as I swallow. I glance at my watch. I have about twenty minutes to get to the copy shop. At least it's only a few blocks away. I don't have to run. Which, if I did, my luck would be to slip on some ice and crack my tailbone. Believe me, I've done it already – twice since I've moved here. I know better now.

I make it to the copy shop with no incident, thank you very much. I think I'm finally getting the hang of Seattle, though I've been here at graduate school for a year and a half now. Inside the warm shop I shake my umbrella just outside the door, not wanting to be rude by getting their carpet even wetter than it already is from my oh-so-stylish yellow rubber rain boots.

From the back I can hear voices. David is on the phone with his manager again from what it sounds like. David's an old friend. We, along with Adam, Justin, Brady, and a couple other guys get together online on a weekly basis to play my second favorite addiction: WoW, or for those uninformed, _World of Warcraft_. All of us live in different areas of the country, with three of us living in Washington and the rest in other parts of the world for some. So imagine my surprise when I learned after I got accepted to UW's graduate college that David goes there too? Talk about easing the transition. We've been insta-besties ever since.

I see his mess of curly brown hair, followed by matching brown eyes, peeking out from the back of the store and he grins, ringing off with his manager. "She call in sick again?"

His eyes roll a bit and his smile turns annoyed for the briefest second. "Apparently she has a very important doctor appointment," he shrugs while his face scrunches up.

"Botox?"

"Lipo," he quips back with a grin. "Anyways, how's my best wing woman?" he asks.

Now I'm doing the eye rolling. "I'm your only wing-woman, douche," I remind him. I lean my elbows on the counter drumming my fingers against the plexi-glass.

"True, but you're better than any dude, that's for sure," he remarks. "So you need Doc Salinger's syllabi, right?"

I giggle. The word "syllabi" always gets me. Sil-uh-BYE! Oh, I think the caffeine is kicking in, _suh-weet_.

"Yep. My first official TA position in grad school."

"And you're already brown-nosin' the boss… Nice one, Ambs," he shoots back at me as he grabs the box full of syllabi.

I reach in my pocket to hand him the forty-dollars in cash I'm supposed to pay him. "Don't even try to say 'on the house this' time, D. These cost a lot and I don't want you to get in trouble with _Frau Blucher_, 'kay?"

He makes a neighing sound in response to my Mel Brooks reference and I giggle. "I know. Besides, Salinger's paying for it, isn't he?"

"Yes, and thanks for doing this on such short notice. It's bad enough I already had forgotten about it. I don't need Salinger thinking I'm incompetent on the first day of school."

He grins and hands me a receipt and even offers to stuff the box in my backpack for me so the precious syllabi won't get damaged in the walk to campus. At least the rain was letting up a little bit. "No problem, Ambs, really. You've gotten me out of tighter jams before," he answers and I have to smile at him. Having a friend who not only gets my life, but also understands the secret identity thing is pretty awesome. He's the Alfred to my Bruce Wayne.

"Yeah, like that time in the Halls of Reflection with that newb tank and we had to wipe three times?"

He chuckles, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. "Exactly. Definitely want to buy a tank that doesn't suck."

I finish up with David, promising to get online as soon as I'm back to the grad dorms and let him know how my first day went. We have a date of sorts tonight with our guild. He is our guild leader after all. I'm sure he'll shoot everyone an email from his swanky-swank Blackberry, letting us know the particulars.

"Sylla-buh-bye!" I squeal before opening the door.

"Jesus, Amber, how much coffee have you had this morning? Three shots of espresso?" David scoffs, giving me that big brother tone.

I giggle and shrug. "Hey I need it to focus because I spend too much time gchatting with you!" Hearing his low laughter, I take a deep breath to brace myself against the cold as I make my way back out into the rain, silently hoping that my precious cargo would go undamaged. That's just what I need on my first day, to look like a complete incompetent fool to my grad mentor. _Think positive, Amber,_ I try to reason with myself, but I know it's no use until I get there and get this over with.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

_Leah_

Once I get off the ferry at Edmonds, I take the bus to campus. Thankfully I only had to run from La Push to just outside the ferry dock. That's one of the nicer things about living in Washington: the vast amount of public transportation at one's disposal. It definitely helps keep the wolf in me on a low profile. That's exactly what we need on the news: _Huge horse-sized mutant wolf on the loose in downtown Seattle. News at eleven!_

I chuckle a little, making the old lady across from me on the bus readjust herself closer to the cold fiberglass window. Huh, guess I do look like a crazy person. I ran a hand through my hair, hating how tangled and damp it'd gotten. Too bad it wasn't long enough to pull back. One of the unfortunate parts of being a wolf is this ridiculous short hair. Maybe someday when I could stop phasing, I'd grow it out again. I miss my long hair just as much as I miss being normal.

Once I get to University I get off the bus, unfolding the campus map from my pocket to first get some coffee from this small bistro right near campus. Inside is the most pleasant smell: golden delicious apples and warm sugar. I checked the time on my watch as I waited in the short line. I was glad I'd clipped it to my bag the night before. I had a good forty-five minutes before lecture would begin. I had no idea what to expect on a first day like this. At least it was an introductory biology course and not something worse. Surely it couldn't be too horribly hard if I just do whatever the syllabus tells me.

I get to the barista, whose name tag says Jeremy, and order a chai spice latte. I know I said I wanted coffee, but really, chai tea sounds even more satisfying right now. I look around at the people walking, crowds of people bundled up, shivering as they walk to class. Their breaths were coming out in visible puffs. Mine did as well, though I'm sure mine looked thicker, almost like I was smoking. I could only attribute my strange body heat to the difference. I enjoy my latte a little while longer before I head off in the direction of class.

The day before, in his haste to be the dutiful brother, Seth had mapped out exactly where my classes were in obnoxious fluorescent green highlighter all over my campus map. I'd never tell him this, but I really loved the twerp.

I'm able to find this enormous lecture hall towards the other end of campus than from where I came in. It's an old brick building, definitely something built in the 1970s or maybe even the 1960s. I see there's a small group of people waiting outside as the class before begins to trickle out. Hmm, maybe first day of class would be short?

I don't make much eye contact with people, though I'm sure I intimidate some of the girls. I'm taller than most of them. I'm only about five-foot-eleven, though. I had been about five-six before the change happened. At least I didn't shoot up like Jake did. He was seriously a beast of a dude, which was probably because he's the hereditary alpha and all that jazz.

Once the lecture hall is clearing out more substantially, a student is brave enough to be the first one. It seems as though this is the tradition: Wait outside of class until someone finally gets the cajones to be the first one inside. Ridiculous, but I guess that's human nature. No one ever really wants to be first and find out they did something wrong.

Inside it's warmer than outside, but I can only tell the difference. Outside wasn't all that cold to me, but I can see the other students in my class, sighing as the shivering stops. I'm glad, in this instance, to be a wolf. Cold doesn't affect me like it does humans, although it makes me miss the normality just that much more.

Finding a seat close to the front, I realize that I'm one of the few people down here. Everyone else seems to like the back/middle portion of the hall. I look one more time at the schedule: Introductory Biology with Doctor Salinger. Okay, at least I have that much right. I don't know why I'm worrying so much about this. Maybe I can chalk it all up to first day jitters. It's been well over sixteen years since I've been in a classroom. Hell, I'd been planning on going to college when I phased the first time. All the drama that had been brought into my life had just delayed it over a decade and a half.

I see a middle-aged man, probably no older than his late forties, early fifties at the latest, walk into the room and remove his coat. This must be Salinger. I bend down to get my pencil, folder and paper out and the sweetest, most intoxicating smell wafts into the room, same as the one from the bistro: golden delicious apples and warm sugar. How could that be possible? Uncertain, I freeze in my place for the smallest fraction of a moment as my breathing goes shallow. Slowly, I lift my head and go back to sitting against the chair. My eyes immediately are drawn to her.

Her? Yeah, definitely her… I didn't know her name but everything in me knew her, recognized her in an instant. From her wide gray eyes beneath simple black rimmed glasses to her freckle-smattered oval face, she was who I'd been waiting for all this time. The shift comes over me, inch by inch, erasing all the pain from Sam, any love I had left for him and replacing it with the pulsing sound of her heartbeat… the most beautiful sound in the world.

Nothing else matters to me now. My loyalties to the pack, to La Push, my mother and brother were severed from one look at this simple girl I'd never seen before in my life. I'm held enraptured as she chews upon her bottom lip; a thought of how her lips would taste runs licentiously through my head. Every tie I'd had in my life before is now firmly secured to her. The strange symmetry of the universe I'd only seen through the eyes of my pack brothers is clear as day to me now. This inconsequential human, this human woman, is now the very center of my consciousness, my universe, and I'd give anything to be the center of hers.

I barely register that class has begun and syllabi are being handed out until she's standing in front of me, handing me my copy. I guess it pays to sit towards the front. Our eyes lock for an infinitesimal second, but I know this is right, that she's exactly what I've been unknowingly looking for all along. I take the packet of papers from her hand. Our fingers brush for just an instant, but already there's sparkage. _Fuck_. She gasps a little and tries to play it off like it's nothing, but she felt it. The flicker of recognition is written all over her face.

I don't even pay much attention to the professor, already making up my mind to drop the class. What I do pay attention to is when he introduces his TAs. He says her name's Amber that she's one of his graduate students.

She's breathtaking, smart, a woman and I just imprinted on her… _Fuck my life._

I never thought, never could believe this would ever happen to me, but it had. And on a woman, no less! I should be freaking out about this. I should be questioning my entire sexual identity because up until about thirty seconds ago I was wholly and completely straight. I try, as subtly as I can, to glance around at any other women in the class but I barely register them. My eyes drift back to the redheaded vision in front of me. Is this why I had become a wolf? Was she my destiny and being a wolf only predicated that?

There were too many questions I had no answers for. The only answers I had was that this girl, Amber, is my imprint, my spirit wife and perfect match. Nothing is more sacred in my tribe or in the pack than that simple truth that now defined her very existence to me.

Before I realize it, the professor calls the class to a close. Supposedly, this is how it works on a first day, review of the syllabus, maybe a little lecture and you're free to go. _Awesome_.

I scribble a note on a piece of paper, folding it up as small as it can go, so it will fit in the palm of her hand. Her hands are smaller, more delicate than mine but not by a great deal.

With a confidence I didn't know I possess, I walk right up to her and introduce myself, offering my hand. "Hi, I'm Leah Clearwater. I'm a new student," I say lamely. What else is there to say? _Hi, I'm Leah. I'm a werewolf and your soulmate, nice to meet ya,_ would not be kosher at all.

"Amber Thompson. Are you in the Thursday lab?" she asks. If I thought her heartbeat was the most beautiful sound in the world, that just became runner-up to her voice. I don't speak for a moment and realize I'm staring at her face. _Gah, could I be more awkward?_ Her cheeks stain pink as she takes my hand, the sparks flaring up again. Her face flashes in recognition at the feel of folded paper against her palm. Her heart beat is pounding as I pass off the note into her palm and grin widely before leaving. Every thing in me, ever fiber of my being, is screaming at me to go back to her, to tell her that she's beautiful and wonderful but I fight it. If she wants to choose me then the ball is in her court now. I just hoped she didn't take too long to do so.

I try to push this off in the back of my mind for the rest of the day, but I know now it's completely useless. I, Leah Clearwater, genetically defunct woman/shapeshifter, have imprinted today on a beautiful grad student named Amber.

Yeah, the guys are so going to have a field day with this one.

* * *

End Note: A few Refs and defs

_**Jadis**_**: **The White Witch from the Chronicles of Narnia by CS Lewis, who is excellently portrayed by Tilda Swinton in the movies.

_**Zest-fully clean**_**:** tag line from the 80s/90s from the bar soap brand.

_**Alfred to my Bruce Wayne**_**: **for those not a fan of the superhero Alfred is Bruce Wayne's (Batman) butler.

_**Frau Blucher**_**: **Cloris Leachmen's character in Mel Brook's _Young Frankenstein_, any time her name is mentioned in the movie there's the sound of a horse neighing bc apparently Blucher means glue in German (or used to) and glue used to be made out of horse hooves.

_**WoW**_**: **World of Warcraft, an online game which I liken to a more interactive Dungeons and Dragons. It's oh so nerdy but really fun.

_**Hall of Reflections**_**:** from what I'm told this is max level stuff right here in WoW

_**Newb Tank**_**:** newbie player not from your guild (group of WoW players) that you take on. A tank is a warrior that makes the enemies attack himself. If they are inexperienced they tend to screw up a lot.

_**Wipe three times**_: when and entire team dies three times thus possibly having to restart the dungeon each time.

_**Want to buy: **_term used in the trade chat to buy and sell.

_**Gchat:**_ Google chat for those not in the know =)

Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoy a little foray into how Amber/Leah got started!


	2. Chapter 2: What the Hell Just Happened?

AN: Err so it's been too long, I apologize profusely. I really had hoped to have far more written on this story by now. 2011 is not shaping up to be a great year so far. It's been a bit hectic. If you read Life in Technicolor the AN on Chapter 25 will explain my prolonged absence. Its truly not been intentional at all. I've missed writing and missed all of you. I know I've probably lost quite a few readers in my long absence and that's okay. I understand. I don't like to leave such a long time between updates, but this was unavoidable and I sincerely apologize. Updates might be a bit slow but I promise I am not flouncing this or LIT anytime soon. Thank you to my pre-readers (To dream, Charlybrownskie, ElvenIvy), beta (octoberiste) and friends who've been there for me through this entire ordeal this semester. Without your friendship and support I don't know what I would have done.

_Chapter songs: Ray Gun by The Bird and the Bee, What Have I Done by Anna Ternheim, Infected by Bad Religion, Full Moon by The Black Ghosts, Phascination Phase by Carter Burwell, and No Sound But The Wind by Editors_

* * *

Chapter Two: What the Hell Just Happened?

_Amber POV_

Stunned. No, wait. That word doesn't quite sum up what exactly just occurred. Flabbergasted? No, wait. Discombobulated…

Yeah, that fits rather nicely right there. Nothing like being completely stupid when a real life Pocahontas comes right up to you and hands you her number. Sigh. I really need to cut it with the Disney obsession. Though can you really blame me? I couldn't help but be reminded of my first girl crush when I took in her high cheekbones, smooth as silk tanned skin and stunning glossy black hair. I follow my professor Dr. Salinger to his office. He's muttering happily about how he thinks this is a really good crop of students this year and what not. I know I should be paying attention to him but I can't. There's a little folded piece of paper that is on fire in my pocket. No, not in the literal sense, of course, but I'm hyper-aware of its presence.

I'd never once had this happen before. Then again, this is the first semester I've been a graduate TA. _Leah Clearwater_. I keep mulling the name and the striking face over in my head. Why did it feel like I know her already? And why in the fuck did she hand me a note with her number and a message that she was going to drop the class? Did that mean she wanted more than just to hook up?

At first glance my lesbidar registered in the negative numbers with her, but now with this folded note in my pocket I was utterly confused. "Amber?" Salinger asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes? Sorry I kind of zoned there," I reply sheepishly. _Damn it, Amber!_ Way to make an impression.

Salinger smiles. "Don't worry, I get my best ideas that way. I was asking if you'd like to develop your own study method for the students in your lab class. I know you'll be discussing lecture in there as well as the lab topics."

_Oh! _He's giving me a chance to work on my teaching skills. That's a bit unexpected, but then again, from the rumors I'd heard from other TA's, everyone wanted to be Salinger's TA because of the academic freedom he gave them. I wonder how much of that is true or just blown out of proportion bullshit. I guess we'll see, won't we? I try my best to pay attention and be involved in the conversation he's having with each of us. In total there are three TA's for the three lab courses. I have Thursdays, Mindy has Tuesdays and with the lovely task of the Friday morning lab is Derek. Each one of us had been hand picked to be on Salinger's research team as well as in his intro Bio course. "Sure, Doctor Salinger. I'd love to develop something. Is there anything in particular I should steer towards?"

"I think you'd benefit greatly with small study groups. Also, for your research, I think immunology will be a good fit, but I'll leave both decisions up to you. Pick a topic and we'll work on it," he says with a warm smile. He turns to Mindy and Derek, "The same goes for you two as well. I really want you all to hone your scientific abilities that you've been exploring so greatly in your undergraduate programs. Now it's time my little ones to spread your wings and fly. I will be here to guide you, but this is your research, and I want you to choose something that is something you can work with. Get passionate about it, but always remain objective about the results. I will be asking you tough questions along the way, and you'll be my TA's for the next twelve months, so be prepared to try to get grant money and get published."

The three of us sit mesmerized by Salinger's candor and passion. I knew we were also helping his research as well as his course load level. The nice thing when you have a PhD like Salinger does, is that you don't have to teach, but if you do, you get paid more.

I yawn, barely able to stifle it and the subsequent goosebumps that rise up on my skin. I hate that about yawning. No matter how big or small the yawn, I always get a shiver. "You should do a coffee run, Amber; that would be excellent right now. Where's that place you always get your morning cup at?" Derek asks as we all settled in to work.

"Um, it's a couple blocks from campus. I can walk down and get everyone some, if you guys want. Mindy?" I ask and she declines, citing a coffee hiatus. I didn't know how she was going to try that, especially since we're graduate students. Coffee is where we derive the most energy from aside from food. Though lately food puts me in a food coma. "What's your poison, Derek?" I ask, making sure to say his full name. I'd called him, out of force of habit with David, D just once and the death glare I got in response told me he preferred his given name over any sort of contraction.

Derek grinned, "Soy latte, please."

"Nice. I like a simple order. Doctor Salinger, do you want any coffee?" I ask, thinking this is a more proactive approach. However, from the scowls of my research partners, I can tell it looks more like brown nosing the boss. Which I admit a little bit of it is. The majority, though, is lost on them.

Salinger tells me he'll have a grande drip, black. I try, very hard, mind you, not to snicker. Nearly the exact same order as the stuffy suit in front of me this morning. I nod before leaving, my shoulders feeling lighter than they had before. I wonder why that is. Weird. I pass it off easily as I nearly power walk the couple blocks it takes to get to the little bistro where I was this morning.

As if I should expect it, I see Jeremy behind the counter again. "Hey, Amber, back so soon?"

"Yeah, Jer, meeting with my research group, need three coffees, one a soy latte, one of my usuals and a grande drip, black please," I tell him. He smiles, writing it all down on the cups.

"You want a tray?"

"Obviously," I joke back, remembering the first day I'd done a study group here, I'd stupidly didn't get a tray and ended up with four piping hot lattes down my shirt. I'd only had twenty feet to walk at the time, so for the trek back carriers would be a good idea.

He chuckles and gets to work, flicking his hair off to the side. So very skater boy. Sigh. I dated a few guys like him in my day. In fact, if I hadn't realized my orientation, I'd have probably dated the toker.

I come over to the other side after I pay him to watch him work the machines. "So, its really funny you should come in here, not fifteen minutes ago some girl was in here asking about you. She was in here this morning, too, grande chai spice," Jeremy explains over the loud din of the espresso maker.

I stare at him a moment. "A girl? What'd she look like?"

"Total hottie, short black hair, dark skin, killer bod, and tall, kind of like you. I'll tell ya, she was smokin' hot. Probably one of those Native chicks from the coast, like La Push or something," he explains and with each word my stomach flips. Leah. Her name and face flash through my head.

"She asked about me? What did you tell her?" I fire off, extremely curious by this news.

"I said you're in here nearly every morning, and that's about it," he replies.

I sink a bit and chew on my lip. "Did she say anything, else?"

"No, just that she'd have to catch you later then. She seemed pretty down about it. I think she's into you," he adds while handing me the drink carrier with three full cups. I sulk a bit. I guess that would be just as well. She already gave me her number in the hopes I would call.

I want to Facebook stalk her. Maybe I should just call her, though. My clammy hand goes into my pocket, feeling the small torn edge of the paper she handed me. Ugh. Why is this so nervewracking? Fucking nerves! I need to calm myself down before I have an anxiety attack.

I shake my head and say goodbye to Jeremy. I had to focus on much more important things, y'know, like my job.

_Yeah, that's an idea._

* * *

_Leah POV_

I shouldn't have gone back to the bistro. What, was I a stalker now?_ Yeah, a freaky, genetically deficient fucking stalker, that's exactly what you are right now Leah._ Perfect, that's just what a girl like Amber needs, a werewolf to follow her around like a sick little puppy dog. I cuss under my breath as I sneak inside Claire's apartment. I hope and pray that Quil is at home on the Rez and not here. Lord knows what they would be up to if he were. Though from the lack of moaning, he's probably not here. Thank the Lord for small miracles.

Once inside I find that Claire is lying upside down on the couch flipping through one, in her plethora of bridal magazines. "Hey you," her bright and cheery voice announces as I drop my bag in the room. She takes one look at my face and immediately knows something is up.

We may be related and all, but I really wish she hadn't inherited the smarts sometimes… especially today. "How was your first day?" she asks me tentatively.

I shrug and slouch on the sofa – a habit I've picked up by hanging around a bunch of boys for so many damn years. "Nothing special," I say, trying to be nonchalant. My face must give me away and I blame that completely on the fact that I fucking imprinted this morning. Of all the days… The one day I begin a journey to find some kind of a normal life, my wolf nature rears its ugly head. All this destiny bullshit just decides to hand me the most beautiful person I'd ever laid eyes on. My life is just chalk full of awesome it seems. Insert internal eye-roll here.

"I smell something," she says with a grimace.

My eyes narrow, knowing that she's going to pull a classic Quil Ateara interrogation move. I tried to tell him that shit would backfire someday. Here's exhibit A.

"And it smells like horse manure. What's really going on Leah?" ahe asks. I try not to look at her face. I know if I do I'll crumble and tell her everything. Which would be bad because she tells Quil everything. And I do mean everything. Those two have been thick as thieves since he imprinted when she was two. She's 19 and engaged now.

"Can I crash here a couple days?" I ask, trying my best not to talk about the subject she really wants to know. What's making Leah crazy today? Yeah not only did I imprint but on a girl. _A girl._

No disrespect to anyone who isn't hetero out there in this world but when I'd thought about imprinting, I'd always imagined some handsome guy. Not a completely gorgeous girl. Gender hadn't really ever been an issue for me. But now I'm suddenly completely compelled to be the person for her. To be someone I'd never thought I could ever be. Destiny would, after all, throw me the biggest of curveballs in a life of crooked pitches.

"Only if you tell me what's wrong," she counters.

I glower, knowing that I've been beaten at least partially. "You have to swear on your stack of Bridal mags that you won't breathe a word of this to Quil. It's bad enough he's going to find out through the pack mind, but I don't want them to know until I know what the hell I'm going to do, capisce?"

She rolls her eyes and nods. "Got it. You know I don't go back on promises, and I promise I won't say a word about it until after you tell the guys. Now spill it, cousin."

I sighed and looked at my hands. I hadn't noticed it before, but they're trembling. Not in the "I'm about to phase" kind of way. But this trembling was different. A tingling pain was resonant throughout my body, a stinging tug around all my limbs and chest. I recognized this instantly. I've seen it a million different ways and forms in the minds of my brothers.

_It was the pull._ Strong wasn't the word for it. Pulsing, gripping, were better but not quite enough to describe the compulsion to track all of Seattle to find that scent - that beautiful scent of apples and warm sugar.

I look back over to Claire who's eyeing me with increased scrutiny. With a sigh, I decide to take pity on her. Maybe saying the words out loud will help the truth sink in. The truth, of course, I certainly will never be able to ignore or hide from for the rest of my existence.

"I imprinted today," I say slowly, trying out the sentence I'll no doubt have to repeat ad nauseum to half the damn tribe. _Stupid magic in our blood._ I don't care who says it's an honor to be a spirit warrior, werewolf shapeshifter – whatever the fuck you want to call us – but seriously this entire thing blows.

Claire's mouth grew slack for a sixth-fourth of a second then morphed in this glowing smile I never thought I'd see directed towards me. A half second later she flung herself at me, with speed I didn't know a human possessed and tackled me against the sofa. "Leah this is amazing! I'm so excited for you. What's he like? Is he hot, I bet he's hot right?"

I sighed loudly and pushed her to sit next to me. Now comes the explaining. "Um," I begin, but Claire just keeps on rambling.

"I just am so excited for you! After so long! And you thought you'd never imprint," she says, playfully punching my knee.

"Claire!" I yell and she quiets down immediately. "I didn't imprint on some guy…" I say, trying to get the idea through to her. She looks at me strangely and then claps her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my God was it another wolf? A vamp? Oh God was it Nahuel?"

At this point I'm hysterical with laughter. The one thing Claire has always been able to do is to break the tension. "No, you silly, hyperactive woman. I imprinted on a woman." And just like that, her incessant rambling ceases entirely. If her neighbor down the hall and two floors up dropped a pin right at this moment I could have heard it with pristine clarity and that's not just because I have super wolf hearing.

Her mouth opens and closes several times but no more than a squeak comes out. I figured this would be one kind of reaction. I was still in shock over it myself. Of all the things to happen to me after everything that has happened in the past to now imprint on a woman? Fate is a cruel harpy with a wicked sense of humor. "So, what does that mean?" Claire asks finally, a deep crease forming between her dark brows.

I shrug. "I guess it means my soul mate is a really bangin', redheaded chick. This just happened, so obviously I haven't told the guys yet, and... um... can you please not tell Quil? He's a loud mouth and will spill it like a lil old lady in a nursing home to Jake and Embry. I'd like to break it to the pack on my own terms."

Claire nods. "Not a problem. I mean, this is strange, but I'm still really happy for you. I always hoped you'd find someone worth your time, I just never imagined a girl."

"Believe me, it's weird for me too. I mean, God, I can't get her out of my head now. I see her once and it's like she's become my only awareness, it's maddening. I get it. I watched Quil and Jake go through it, but to actually experience it for myself? I'm still in shock," I explain. It's the truth, really. I mean, what are the fucking odds? All this time waiting, watching them find their happily ever afters, and now I find mine, and it's in the form of a college co-ed who is just about the most perfect person I've ever seen in my entire life.

The mere fact that I'm attracted to her is mind-boggling. All my years of loving Sam were just a less painful memory. Even still, all my years of thinking I'm straight have been blown out the window. I always appreciated the beauty of another woman, sure, but would I have gone so far as to date one before now? No. I remember being horrified after dreaming that I'd kissed Bella all those years ago, when Jake was still so in love with her and that his neurotic obsession had seeped into my unconscious dreaming.

"So what are you going to do? I mean, are you going to pursue her?" Claire asks with a smirk. "Oh, of course you are. Imprinting is pretty serious business. I should know, I've had Quil since I was a toddler. You think figuring out when I was a teenager that, oh, I have a supernatural babysitter who is also supposed to be my future soul mate wasn't weird for me? It's the definition of weird."

I shrug. "Yeah, I know. I remember finding out he imprinted. Everyone was pretty scandalized for a while. Then Jake goes and imprints on a Cullen, and Bella's kid to boot. That was an even bigger shock for everyone." I explain, retelling her things of when she was far too small to really understand how complex the whole situation was.

"But you're going to pursue this, right?" she presses. I sigh and give her my best bitchface to warn her to lay off. "Don't give me that. This is huge Leah. You've found your soul mate. Someone who can heal all the heartache you've been through. You can't just ignore it."

Slumping further against the sofa, I play with the pillow to my left, fingering the stitching. "I know," and I do. But how does one go about pursuing someone who they never would have given a second thought without this stupid magical pair bonding crap to deal with?

Claire gives me a smile. "Don't think, just do. Odds are she's totally into you, remember you have fate on your side."

* * *

By the time night rolls around, I'm restless. I can't take it anymore so I tell Claire I'm going to go clear my head. Her response? "Tell Amber I said Hi."

I wander mostly. Walking in the city at night is refreshing, though not the same as a long run in the forest. Not nearly as liberating but at least I don't have a bunch of emotionally adolescent stunted boys in my head. We may all be adults now but they all still have an emotional range of a match stick. I don't even realize where I'm going, just letting my feet find their own path. Before I know it, though, I can smell her. She's been by here just an hour, maybe two, before.

Wandering aimlessly had been my plan, but apparently my feet were more concerned with the pull. The smell grows stronger, and I keep my ears open, listening for that voice, her name, anything. I'd hear so much better, smell so much farther in wolf form but that isn't such a good idea considering I'm in downtown Seattle. I see a grouping of brownstones across the street, a man, young, around his mid twenties buzzing for one of the apartments.

"Amb's, c'mon, it's colder than balls out here."

I freeze. Ambs. Short for Amber. I stay back, watching from afar. Now I'm really a stalker. Awesome. Way to go, Leah, let's hope she catches you and you can get arrested for being such a deviant. The front door opens and there she is. A mess of red hair pulled into a side braid, glasses perched across the bridge of her nose, a pair of sweats and spiderman t-shirt.

"There's my girl!" The man exclaims, gathering her up in his arms for a hug. A lance of pain slices across my chest. _A boyfriend._ Fucking figures. I don't want to watch anymore, but I can't pull myself away, a glutton for punishment as always.

She pulls back from him, smiling happily. "You're early. I thought you weren't getting off 'til nine."

"Got out early, besides just means we can eat before everyone gets on," he says. She grins and lets the man inside the building. My chest twists and burns as she turns and leaves. Seeing them embrace, how happy she was to see him? It's too much. I shouldn't have come here.

I look up to the clear night sky – a rarity for Seattle. Was there some cosmic design out there to royally screw me over? Or was I just really that fucking unlucky?

Today I imprinted on a girl, she just happens to have a boyfriend. Fucking figures. I turn away, though it pains me greatly to do so, and head back to Claire's. When I go inside, I can hear Claire's giggle and Quil's voice in the kitchen. Awesome. Just what I needed right now, a dose of a happy sappy imprinted couple. _Blech._ I go into the kitchen, grabbing a bag of double stuffed Oreos and the jar of peanut butter.

Claire gives me a look, knowing that this is a comfort food moment. "Uh oh, what happened?" She asks and Quil gives us both a bewildered look.

I sigh and shake my head. "I don't want to talk about it. And keep your fucking mouth shut. I'm not ready to tell anyone." I say brusquely. I don't mean to be surly, but the searing burn in my chest is growing. This is ten times more painful than anything I felt seeing Sam and Emily all happy together. I go into the spare bedroom flopping myself down on the bed that I'm clearly too tall for and can feel the tears stinging the corners of my eyes. Not even after imprinting can I find peace from heartache. I twist open the top to the peanut butter jar, taking an Oreo and dipping it into the creamy mixture. I held up the Oreo in front of me, the sight becoming blurred by tears before shoving the cookie in my mouth, nearly swallowing it whole.

Leah Clearwater was just meant to suffer alone, imprint or no imprint.

* * *

*hides* I know, I know but what's a good story without a little angst, no? Also I'm participating in the Fandom4Tsunami compilation. I'm contributing an O/S outtake of epic proportions entailing Jake POV of chapters 16 through parts of Ch 20 of LIT. Make sure to check them out on twitter Fandom4Tsunami to find out how you can donate to get this extra special outtake that won't be available elsewhere! Donations end soon! So get those donations in and you'll get a copy!


	3. Chapter 3: Inevitable

**AN: Well hello everyone. Updates are super slow. This is because I'm in summer school. I apologize but it's a necessary evil. I just took my first test today and got a 96% on it. This is the class I had to drop in the spring time because of my grandfather's death and the teacher was as Amber would say Dr. Douchey McDoucherson. I'm working on CH 26 of LIT slowly, a 5wk science course is ALOT of material to cover in a short amount of time. I thank all of you for your extreme patience with me and my wacked out schedule. **

**I would have had this chapter done sooner but I had a mahoosive outtake for the Fandom4Tsunami benefit. If you donated and got your copy then I really hope you all enjoyed. It was Jake pov of chapters 16-20. It was huge and about 40 pages. My Beta wanted to kill me for it being quite so large. But 3 consecutive nights of editing DURING FINALS WEEK no less we got it done. It will, eventually be posted on FFN but those who donated get exclusive first access. **

**I must give a huge thank you to the following: Mark, my lovely beta; Todream (I miss your tweets but I still love ya!); Elvenivy and her amazing hubs Daniel for his awesome WoW help. Seriously this chapter would be nothing without his help. **

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter Songs: __Love is Blindness by U2, Butterflies by Sia, With A Little Help From My Friends by Jim Sturgess and Joe Anderson (originally the Beatles), They by Jem, Just Because by Jane's Addiction, Kings and Queens by 30 seconds to mars, Teardrops by The Xx_

* * *

Chapter Three: Inevitable

_Amber_

I check the oven again. Five more minutes and I'll have a lovely basil pesto pizza complete with fresh mozzarella, tomatoes, and spinach. Om nom-y goodness right there. In the computer room I bring my perfect WoW snacks, gummi bears, Oreos dipped generously in chunky peanut butter, and goldfish all lining them up in bowls and plates with a couple of two-liters of soda. I wonder if Leah likes Oreos with peanut butter like I do. I smack my forehead. Now I'm randomly thinking about her junk food preferences? I don't even know her! This is becoming too much already.

Exasperated with my lack of focus, I lean on the desk next to the computer with dual screens. I'm a nerd, I know. But just as my shirt says, _Nerds do it better_. Ain't that the damn truth. This setup I'd worked summers in Hell aka an electronics store just to afford the screens and parts. This was so my little brother, the building whiz could show me how to assemble a working computer. With a little maintenance and gradual upgrades this baby had lasted me through undergrad and hopefully will through grad school.

Back before I got into graduate school, I was in a raiding guild of about ten people. David and I were both in the guild and had become friends outside it like everyone else generally did. We'd all worked and became pretty well known in the raiding culture. Our guild leader, Peter, was pretty upset when two of his best warriors decide to switch to casual play, even though we're still in his guild. Raiding just took up too much time during the semester so both D and I decided that unless it was holiday break or summertime we just weren't involved in raiding. Peter's more upset he had to find a couple more people to fill our spots during the school year. Though as a result, the guild grew and is inching closer to twenty now.

What pisses off many in the guild is the fact that David had gotten a few of his buds together, including Brady, a friend from his global politics class, and asked me to make our own small guild. Most of these guys are newer to WoW and not as high level as where we'd come from. It was fun guiding the guys through new content and picking up points and keeping our skills sharp for when we had time to rejoin our raiding brethren. Peter and several in our raiding guild just didn't see it that way.

Making a quick check of everything, I pop a gummi bear in my mouth. Suddenly a loud banging on my front door causes me to nearly choke on my Haribo delight. I glance at the clock. Must be David, though he's early. He isn't supposed to be out of work until nine.

"Ambs, c'mon, it's colder than balls out here!" I hear him yell through the door as I stumble over the end table, stubbing my big toe again. Fuck. One of these days I'm going to break it, I swear. I don't know how one person can consistently hit the same spot over and over. That had to defy the laws of physics or something.

"Hold your horses, D, I'm coming," I shout back, limping to the door. I swing it open and there's my best friend making a wonderful impression of a shivering smurf. Even his lips are turning a really scary shade of blue.

"There's my girl!" He grins and gathers me up for a hug. I roll my eyes and try not to laugh at him. I know full well the hug is merely for body heat alone. I pull back, giving him my best smile. He may be douche-y quite often, but he isn't a total loss.

"You're early. I thought you weren't getting off 'til nine," I say, giving him a generous amount of my suspicious side-eye. For a minute I wonder if the delicious aroma of my pizza made it all the way down to the copy-shop. Though I doubt it would have gone five city blocks.

"Got out early. Besides, just means we can eat before everyone gets on," he tells me. And that makes me more suspicious, but I let it go. I step to the side to let him in and glance out to the street for a split second. I do a double take that rivals Bugs Bunny when a flash of glossy black hair underneath a street lamp across the way catches my eye.

I stop and stare. My stomach does that odd fluttery thing again. Only other time that had happened was when I shook a certain woman's hand. For a moment I contemplate running in my Paul Frank pajamas and no shoes just to see if it is really her because only one face comes to mind that would match up with the height and hair style. _Leah._ I shake my head at my own idiocy. How many people live in the metropolitan Seattle area alone? I have to be going insane.

I lean out, looking down the street but the mysterious woman is gone, no trace of her left behind. Yeah, totes going crazy. I sigh and head inside before the shivers set in and I become a smurfette to match David's smurf look. I need to get out of my head and away from Leah so I can focus on gaming for the night.

Tonight is all about relaxation. Goin' old school with a classic dungeon with the boys. Picking up achievement points and maybe a few vanity pets for shits and giggles. That had been the plan. No distractions, no worrying about school since I had no homework due the first week and definitely no lab reports to grade. Should be fun, and easy peasy, right?_ Wrong._ With mine and David's old guild back in my more obsessive WoW days, stuff like this was cake. Heroic content was our bread and butter. I missed raiding for twelve hours at a time. Stupid grad school always getting in the way of funions. Okay, I need to stop with the food puns. I'm getting hungry again. I was beginning to think my team wouldn't welcome me back if they heard about this. D and I will catch even more hell for this if they ever find out that one of their best Night Elf warriors wiped with a bunch of rookies in a mid-level instance. It was one thing to get your character in trouble. It was another to get your entire guild killed and have to start over.

But I digress. You'd think It wasn't like me, a once avid-turned-casual WoW enthusiast to be so off my game. Maybe the demands of graduate school were making me lose my skills. Tonight is like pulling teeth. I'm more distracted than a kid on a sugar high. In the virtual world there were thousands of ways to get your character in trouble, the easiest of which was mental distraction.

"God-fucking-damn-it!" I scream, throwing up my hands as I've yet again screwed everything up for us. This wasn't like me at all. I was used to playing, was even a hardcore raider for a long time, but this? It was like I was back in my parents basement with my high school sweetheart just learning the ropes, the very opposite of leet in every way. Nothing more than newb, and a terrible one at that. To go from kicking ass in heroic mode of Halls of Reflection to sucking in basic mode of Upper Blackrock Spire.

_Oh, how the mighty have fallen to the pit of mediocrity. _

This is what I get for taking a semester off raiding. In fact, most of last semester was spent reading instead of getting in there and playing. I reserve a few hours a week for playing, but nothing like I used to be. In my teen years, there were a few times when I would walk out of my bedroom and be assaulted by daylight coming through the front windows at home in Las Cruces, having no idea I'd spent the entire night and much of the morning in a WoW-enduced stupor.

"That's it, boys. I'm throwing in the towel. I've wiped twice tonight." And I certainly don't need to make a third wipe either. We are already down a man with Brady getting called into work the late shift, leaving us with six. Normally five-man team was standard but we always had a couple back up. The newer guys prefer having a friend to order food and take over for breaks. Carpal tunnel was a bitch to us all, but it didn't stop us from playing into the wee hours of the morning. David and I will rock the wrist braces if we have to.

"Aw, but Ambs, it's more fun with you." I hear from the other end of my headphones. My boys are all in protest of my quitting for the night. I can't take it anymore. Instead of focusing on the task at hand, I can't get Leah's face out of my head. "No, you guys, seriously, I'm more of a hindrance than helpful tonight. You tackle this Blackrock without me or play each other, I give the fuck up." I say, ripping off my earpiece, heading to the kitchen. What in the hell is wrong with me? Every part of me felt singed. My nerve endings felt almost raw. How strange was that?

_You know what's wrong, Amber. She's tall, dark, gorgeous, and you can't get her out of your damn head long enough to concentrate._

This has never happened to me before. And I mean never. Even my first relationship out of the closet, so-to-speak, I was never this sprung on someone. What is so different this time? Okay, aside from the fact that she's pretty much my ideal. I wanted to see her again. God, did I ever. I was scared though. To like someone this much already spoke to me in the way that this woman had a scary amount of potential to turn my world upside down.

David comes into the kitchen warily. I realize now I've been slamming cupboard doors unnecessarily in my frustrated state. The loud clang felt good, helping to dull the incessant obsession that is quickly becoming my only awareness. _Love sick fool. _Pfft, riiiiigggghhht, I don't know her from Eve. And now I'm Obsesso-girl able to over-analyze my every thought in a single bound! "What?"

"I called it off. You're off your game tonight." He's right, unfortunately. And as guild leader, he made the right call. David and I were both higher level than the other guys. The demands of school and real life forcing us both to give up the 30-40 hours a week commitment in a bigger raiding guild to a much smaller one.

"Really? You think so?" I mocked. Everyone has their off nights, sure, but damn. This was one for the record books of dumb moves.

He grins widely. "Just a smidge. I only saved you twice and wiped us twice. It's like you're an Albatross now."

I narrow my glance his way, pulling out my best bitchface. "Way I remember it, Albatross was a ship's good luck, 'til some idiot killed it." Ah yes, nerd quotage for the win.

"Okay, Mal, now what the hell's going on? I've never seen you this distracted before. Did Salinger piss you off or something?"

I sigh, shaking my head no. If anything, school and my TA position were the only things normal right now. "Oh no, Salinger's great. I actually get to design my own experiment. Anyways, I sort of met someone."

"Wait a tick, you sort of met someone? How do you 'sort of' meet someone?" He asks, mocking my wording, and using air quotes. Who the fuck uses air quotes past 1999? Better yet, why am I friends with such a dick?

"I hate you."

"No you don't. You're just pissed off that you can't focus, and you're taking it out on me."

My eyes size him up. Huh, I could take him. He had muscle but I had two knees, one swift knee to the balls and his brain would do a full-on reset. "Watch it."

"C'mon, Ambs, who is she?"

"Her name's Leah Clearwater. She was a student in Salinger's class, but dropped it apparently after seeing me. She gave me her number with a note telling me so."

"Wow, even willing to drop the class so she can hook up with you? I'd say she's a keeper," he replies. I'm surprised, really. He was always the one who was more of a love 'em and leave 'em type. Not one for keeping someone around for very long.

"Really David? I don't even…"

He holds his hand up, effectively telling me to talk to the hand. "Nuh-uh, you're gonna tell me about this girl. And why the fuck you haven't called her and set up a date."

My face heats under the interrogation. Damn it. How does he know I haven't called yet? Did he see the potential I saw? "I don't know. I don't usually get hit on by other students, let alone..."

"One that hot?"

I roll my eyes at him. "Fuck you."

"Oh, yeah she's_ that _hot? Damn, you need to call her."

"Why am I friends with such a flaming fucktard like you?" I shoot back at him. All he gives me is his stupid little grin.

"Well, if you don't call her, mind if I do? Maybe she goes both ways?"

And that makes me see red. I punch his arm, hard. No way in Hell am I letting Leah near him now. Nope, not gonna happen. I don't want him hitting on her. Add to the fact he's a notorious flirt and I'm not exactly sure the type of person Leah's into. What if she befriends me only to fall for the dumbass friend of mine and get her heart broken in the process? I'd have to kill him. "No you most certainly cannot."

"Ohhh, territorial already. I think Amber's in love," he replies in the dumbest little kid voice he can muster. Such a fucking five-year-old. I roll my eyes at him, flipping him the bird before leaving the room. All I can hear from the kitchen is his incessant laughter.

* * *

_Leah_

_Boyfriend._ My hatred for the word is even greater than the time Emily confessed she was dating Sam. No, this is an even bigger sucker punch to the gut in a never-ending boxing match. Only problem is my arms and legs are hog tied and I'm always the one beaten and bruised by the end of the round.

A knock at the door interrupts my self-deprecating silence. _Whoever you are go the fuck away. I'm trying to sulk here._ The knocking at the door grows louder, incessant, and impatient. Claire's out with Quil, probably on their way back to La Push for some alone time. Fuckin' sappy couple all happy and in love. Makes me sick. But Christ do I want that. I want Amber to look at me the way Claire looks at Quil, the way Ness looks at Jake, even. Lord knows that girl is head over heels for him. I stayed put though. Whoever it was that was at the door would just have to come back later when either I was feeling more like giving a fuck about the outside world or when Claire is home.

"Leah, I fucking know you're in there, come on." I hear his voice, muffled through the apartment... but to wolf ears it's clear as day. Just what a girl needs, a visit from alpha boy. I really don't want to witness his emo-shit tonight.

"Go away," I shout back. I do not need to deal with his mopey – my imprint is a bazillion miles away and I can't deal with being just her friend anymore – bullshit. I can only take so much of that crap on a normal day. After finding out my imprint, just so happens to be a woman, and not only a woman, but a hetero with a boyfriend, this is not just a normal day. Thus my patience to deal with him is already wearing a bit thin.

I do always finish last in the love department don't I? Fate's an old hag laughing her head off at the misfortune she just loves to lay out in front of me. Yeah, fuck you fate, destiny, whatever-the-hell you want to call yourself.

"I'm going to kick the damn door down. Claire will be mad at you if I do."

Annoyed, I get up and make my way over to the door from my perch of wallowing in self pity on the sofa. I open the door, not willing to risk the wrath of Claire. She might be petite, but dear God she's fierce when pissed. "Coulda just ordered me to open the door, y'know?" I reminded. I wondered if he hears the "fuck-you" tone of voice as clearly as I do.

He chuckles lightly and gives me his best acting job. And let me tell you, this boy will not be winning an Oscar anytime soon. "She lives! And please, threatening to blame a broken door on you to Claire is obviously more effective."

I narrow my eyes at him in aggravation. "Sometimes I really hate you."

Jake grins. I try to fight one off my face by chewing the inside of my cheek. I hate how he makes everyone laugh. It's only gotten worse over the years. Too much time spent with Emmett, I'm sure of it. "There's the Leah I know and love. What is going on? You shirk your responsibilities. It's not like you to ditch patrol without at least a little notification."

_Shirk?_ For Christ's sake. Really? I arch an eyebrow at him. "Did you just say shirk?"

He shrugs all nonchalantly and then out comes the stern face. "Yes and stop fucking deflecting. What's going on?"

I sigh and step aside. "Long story. Have a seat."

Perplexed, he comes into the apartment and takes up most of the couch with his frame. Of course I'm stuck with the bestie who doubles as a Sasquatch. Instead of sitting, I pace for a few moments, unsure. How do I just tell him about this? He's going to find out anyways. Nervously, I crack my knuckles out of pure habit, which only serves to make his confusion grow. "Did you phase in front of a human or something?" he asks, noting my anxious pacing and joint crunching.

I stop, letting my hands drop to my sides. "No, I'm not fucking stupid."

"Okay, then. What. The. Hell?"

Taking a deep breath, I meet his concerned expression and falter. Fuck, was it horrible to keep the suspense going any longer. Another breath and I'm finally able to say it again. "I imprinted…"

"Seriously?" he interrupts, his eyes going all deer-in-headlights. Comical, sure, and any other time I'd be cackling at the dumbfounded expression, but I haven't even told him the half of it yet.

"You didn't let me finish," I interject just as he had done to me.

Confusion colored his expression once more. Obviously this was going to rank right up there with Quil imprinting on Claire, and Jake imprinting on Ness. "I imprinted… on a girl," I say, getting the sentence out there once again. It was easier to say it now. Easier, but still terrifyingly real. More real now that I've admitted it to Jake. However, I'm still awkward and wary as to what his reactions were going to be.

His face was almost the same as Claire's: jaw slackened, eyes wider in shock than before and probably more than just a smidge of horror. I start pacing again. They can't throw me out of the pack for this, can they? Some of the other wolves are happy in their run of the mill imprint relationships. Me? I get one of the more controversial imprints we've ever had. "Well shit, there's one vote for my theory."

"What?" I ask him. His theory? Really, Jacob? Are we really going to get into the imprint debate just because my soulmate has the same reproductive organs that I do? Well, mine are non-functional at the moment, but still. I knew the theories of imprinting well enough. If Sam or Billy's were true then Sam would have imprinted on me long ago, but he hadn't. Huh, funny how that thought just rolls off me. No skin off my back or ding to my pride. Maybe this imprinting thing had something to it after all. And then I remembered that I imprinted on a straight girl and I realize I still hate it.

"You know my theory about imprinting. It brings us our soulmates, who we're supposed to be with."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I know."

"Well the fact you imprinted on a woman throws it right in the face of Dad's or Sam's argument for evolution and continuation of the wolf lines."

Again, I find myself eye-rolling and scoffing. "Sure, because I just love being the freak in our tribe. It's not enough that I'm the only female ever to phase, but oh no, I just have to be destined to be a lesbian too!"

Jacob chuckled a bit. "So? I think this is really awesome." I study his face for a solid minute. No trace of snark or sarcasm anywhere to be found.

I sober up then. "You think this is awesome?" I ask, tentatively uncertain. That was not a reaction I was expecting. This is a good sign, right? I can only imagine the kind of reaction the rest of the pack will give, or worse, Mom and Seth.

"Yeah, you've found your match. This is a good thing, Lee," he says, pulling out the nickname that only Seth gets to use, especially since it was Dad who used to call me that. My chest constricts at the mental image of my father. I miss him terribly. What would he say to this development? Had he survived the shock of my first phase would he be supportive or would he turn his back? I'd hope he'd support me. After all, an imprint is serious business in the pack. An important matter that I should have put more stock in before now.

"You haven't heard the best part."

"There's more? Sheesh, Leah, your life is like a soap opera," he muses, teasing.

What a punk. I swear, he needs a good punch to the jaw. "Thanks, jackass, like I needed more reminder that my life is like an episode of _Days of Our Lives._ Yes, there's more. She's got a boyfriend."

His expression becomes horrific then. "Shit. Seriously?"

"No, I'm just yankin' your chain. Yes, seriously. She's straight and all I want to do is track her down and…"

"Trust me, I get it." He interrupts again. His features grow concerned, more so than before, no doubt imagining the possibilities of what Ness was up to in South America with Nahuel. I never understood that kind of Hellacious jealousy until now. Far worse than any jealousy I once harbored toward Emily for marrying Sam.

I collapse on what minimal space is left on the sofa. My hands cradle my head, trying in some way to give my weary mind a break. "I can't be a home-wrecker. I won't do that. Not after the name-calling and fights I had with Emily. If she's really happy with this guy, I can't just break them up because I suddenly have some lame-ass wolfy claim on her."

"Have you ever thought she might be in the closet?"

Had to hand it to the boy, he does know how to lift one's spirits. I didn't want to even dare to hope that this is a possibility. But a piece of me already latched onto the idea and it's spreading like a virus throughout the logical side of my brain. "You think so?"

"Well, wouldn't be the first time someone pretended to be hetero to hide what they think they should feel ashamed of. Ridiculous notion, sure, but people will do anything not to be the subject of ridicule."

"Wow, Jake. I had no idea you were gay."

"Oh, come on. You know I wouldn't hide it."

"Yeah. All the boys would be lining up for a piece of your hot ass."

"Gee, Leah, I never knew you paid that much attention to the hotness of my ass," he says with one cocked eyebrow.

"Anyway, how are you so calm about this whole lesbian imprint thing?" I ask. Maybe not a valid question, but I need to understand.

Chuckles shook him and the couch as a result. "Uh, you do remember I imprinted on a half-human, half-vampire baby, right? You imprinted on a human woman. Sure, it's going to turn heads, but I'm in love with a girl who's one half of the very entity we're sworn to destroy, not to mention she's barely legal according to Washington State law. And at least yours is old enough to have a significant other. You know how it would look to an outsider that I imprinted on an infant? Absolutely depraved."

"It does, thank God it isn't in reality."

"Of course it isn't, that'd be downright deplorable. But I think I have you beat on the weird factor."

"She's not of native descent from what I could tell, also. You and I are the only ones who haven't imprinted on someone that's N-A."

"Again, who cares? Everyone who matters will accept her like they've accepted Renesmee."

I grumble a little. Sure, the wolves and families for the most part accepted Renesmee into the fold. Other people on the reservation, however, won't be too thrilled with the prospect of a white girl, let alone a Cullen, dating the favorite son of the damn tribe. The hatred of the Cullens is still just as rampant as always. Though I know now that hatred is one sided and certainly not in the pack anymore. Damn polite vampires, knowing just how to play nice. "How am I going to tell the pack? Or, hell, how do I tell Charlie, Seth, or Mom?"

"Less is more with the Chief. With Sue? She'll just be happy that you've found someone. Seth won't be a problem either. That kid could vomit rainbows if he tried, he's so damn optimistic," he explains, epically failing at controlling his snickering.

His laughter is contagious, because I can feel myself laughing right along with him. _Way to put things in perspective._ "How about you and I go in the morning and tell Seth and Sue. Get the family taken care of?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No. This is a good idea. Sleep on it, and in the morning we'll go. I promise it'll be fine."

"You crashing here?"

"Sure. Not like I have anyone waiting up for me. Couch okay?"

I grin, nodding. "Okay, let me see where Claire keeps the extra blankets around here."

* * *

I crack an eye open, staring at the little red digital numbers in front of me. Far too early to wake up on my own. But this morning is important. I have to head back to the reservation and tell my family that I've imprinted. S'not like I can keep it a secret for much longer. The rest of the pack will know soon and I don't want Seth or Mom to find out from anyone else but me.

Seth should hear it from me rather than from the minds of the pack. He's one of the few who actually looked at imprinting as a blessing rather than a curse. For the longest time, I myself have longed to imprint just to rid myself of the pain of past heartbreak. Guess I should be careful what I wish for.

I don't want to face reality. But the thing about reality is it's kind of inescapable. Stupid, inevitable, and omnipresent. Reality sucked.

I peek out of the spare bedroom to see where Jacob is. He's folding up the blanket I gave him last night and laying it on the pillow. For a guy, he's a lot cleaner than the rest of the pack. Probably because he grew up cleaning and doing the household chores for Billy.

"Mornin'," I whisper coming down the hall.

"Sleep all right?" he asks, all concerned.

I roll my eyes and shrug. "I guess. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, you should change though. I don't think sayin', 'Hey Mom I imprinted,' while wearing those ridiculous pj's is such a great idea."

I look down at myself, noticing the little monkeys all over my pajama pants. Yeah, no need to add to the ridiculousness of the situation I'm walking into. I change quickly into jeans and a Henley, grabbing my jacket for the sake of looking human. We'd probably have to stop at least once for gas, especially if he brought my Miata. A likely prospect, considering the Rabbit died. The idea of his too tall frame in my little sports car is laughable at best. Seth barely fit in there.

Going outside, I follow Jake out to the curb and stop cold. Parked out front is a beautiful forest green motorcycle with the white Ducati name emblazoned on the side. It screamed expensive, and new. Jake's never been one for shelling out this kind of cash. No, this particular mode of transportation screamed Cullen loud and clear.

"Where'd you get that?" I ask, a little suspicious.

"Early birthday present slash congratulations on the promotion from Edward and Bella."

"You accepted something this lavish?" My skepticism was right. The Jake I know isn't the type to ever take a gift like this lightly. Or at all.

He shrugs. "I needed a vehicle and Bells made this big deal about being part of the family blah, blah, blah. Besides, you do not want to see Esme's face do the 'I want to cry' thing. Worse than the faces of animals on those ASPCA commercials," he explains. I roll my eyes and look back at the bike. "It's pretty sweet, right?"

"Uh, yeah. But you've never been one for the finer things."

"That's because I grew up knowing the value of money. I didn't want to upset anyone, and I have to admit, I've been eyeing one just like it for a few years."

I roll my eyes. Ah, so that's how he did it. "Edward probably picked it out of your head and told Bella."

He chuckles, handing me a helmet. "Yeah, I know. It's kinda too much, but after I rode it once, I knew I couldn't part with it. I think Bells knew that too. She's sneaky like that."

I grimace as the realization hits me. "Ugh, I have to hold on to you the whole way don't I?"

His shoulders shake as he's about to put on his helmet. "Not exactly a picnic for me either. It'll be fine, besides, this is important for you. Sue and Seth need to know."

Fuck, I hate it when he's right all the damn time. Smartass alpha that he is. I get on the back of the bike and close the visor on my helmet. He'd thought to bring an extra one, or maybe this one was meant for his favorite little hybrid when she comes back. It was probably the latter. At least now I knew first hand what it meant to always have her on your mind. I used to give the guys shit about it constantly just to see Paul fly into a rage or Jared roll his eyes. And now here I am, imprinted and completely intoxicated by one memory of a face.

During the drive I pushed aside the intensifying of the pull by plotting. How exactly was I going to tell my mother and brother that I not only imprinted but on a woman? It's not something you just drop into casual conversation.

_Hey, ma', how's the weather? Seth, how about them Seahawks? Oh yeah, I forgot to mention I imprinted on a chick and am now a lesbian but I'm still the same ole Leah, freaky wolf magic aside_.

At least Seth will understand. He knows what it was like to be a wolf on a very real level. Though he's not going to like the whole in-his-sister's-imprinted-head one bit. We try to give each other as much privacy as possible. He's my kid brother, for cryin' out loud. When he finally had his first serious girlfriend he didn't phase for days unless he was sure I wasn't in wolf form. Some things, like seeing your brother lose his virginity, are really information overload.

The bigger eight-hundred-pound gorilla in my head is how in the fuck am I supposed to start anything with Amber? She's straight, and apparently I'm not. Do I just insert myself into her life, and prove to her she might like girls more? I highly doubt that. I don't know how Jake does it. How he struggles so much with being in love with his imprint, but staying just her platonic friend. Of course he doesn't really get it that the girl is head over heels for him but still.

An imprint was supposed to mean something, wasn't it? Whatever cosmic forces that command the strong in the tribe to shift into wolves as teenagers has to have some design as to why in the hell we imprint on anyone. Was it to make it so we didn't screw up? Were faithful and didn't stray?

That could be it. Maybe Jake is right and it's not about the lineages of wolfy spawn or evolution of the species. What if it really is all about soul mates? It would explain why Jake, Quil, and now I got the controversial imprints. Jake with the Cullen progeny, Quil with a Makah toddler and me, with a charmingly beautiful science nerd.

Jake pulls the bike to a stop in front of his father's place. I look up, startled. Wow, guess when I think too much, time really does fly. Jake takes my helmet and the bike into his old garage while I hesitated going inside. My stomach churns; palms are getting a little sweaty. Awesome. Why do I feel like it's one of those dreams where you show up for a test in class and you're in nothing but your skivvies?

Sue pokes her head out the door. Damnit. No time to make a run for it now. I smile and shed my jacket as I head up the porch steps. "Hey honey, how are you?" she asks. All warm and shit too. I love her to death, but that's gonna make it worse.

At least Charlie isn't here from the sounds of things. He's cool and all, but I don't think I want to explain imprinting to him. The image of his face when Jake phased in front of him all those years ago flashes in my head. Yeah. Definitely don't want a replay of that deer-in-headlights look.

"Hi, Mom. I, uh, need to talk to you and Seth about something."

"Oh well, come on in. I just made breakfast for Billy. He's getting more obstinate about his blood sugar by the day I swear."

I grin a little. Billy is more stubborn than Jake, which, considering the thickness of Jake's skull, it's hard to believe Billy could possibly be any worse, but it's true. "He's lucky he has you to come over and lecture him all the time then." I remind her.

She chuckles and we go inside the tiny red house. Jake follows a moment later. I press my teeth into my bottom lip. The smell of food makes my stomach growl loudly. Turkey sausage, toast and egg white omelet enough to feed a small army. And more than Seth could hoover up on his own. I eye the spread suspiciously. Did she know Jake planned to bring me for breakfast? I brush the thought aside and chuckle at all the healthy alternatives to the normal Billy Black diet. Sue was definitely converting Billy to a more heart healthy diet of his usual half stack, bacon, sausage and eggs sunny-side-up. I take a seat next to Seth and across from Jake. The room goes silent for a few while everyone is loading up their plates and digging in.

"So Leah, how's college so far?" Jake asks with a grin.

I glare at him and mouth how much I fucking hate him right now. "Good, but I, uh, had to drop a class."

Sue gets all maternal on me then. "Oh, why, sweetie? Did you just not like it?"

I sigh. Jake kicks my chair under the table. A not-so-subtle "here's your chance, you should take it before too much longer." I hate him sometimes. I really do. Especially when he's pushy, which happens to be a lot lately. "No, that was fine, it's just, um, I kind of imprinted on one of the TA's," I say quickly before ducking my head back down to busy myself with food.

When I glance back up, there are three sets of shocked expressions. Awesome, and I haven't even gotten to the best part yet. I look at Jake. He snickers and gives me the _might-as-well-get-it-over-with_ face.

I take a breath, setting down my fork and knife. But before I can answer, my mother decides to speak up. "Well, what's he like?"

I cringe a little, knowing I'm about to drop another bomb. "Uh, well, her name is Amber. She goes to U-dub and is a grad student."

My brother and Billy both drop their silverware with a loud clang. Sue just sits there frozen for a moment. Sure, it's a shock that 1. the genetically defunct female wolf has an imprint and 2. that imprint happens to be female. I glance over at Billy. Yep, just as I suspected. His jaw was slack, forming an elongated 'o' with his mouth.

Jake starts laughing and pats his father on the shoulder. "Guess that shoots yours and Sam's theories to Hell, don't it?"

Billy gives his son the fatherly side-eye. Then turns it on me. I shrug. It's not like I could really change it. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't true. The old man grins a little and nods. "This is excellent news, Leah," he says, nodding at my mother.

Sue snaps out of it then. "Yes, it's really wonderful news. Shocking, yes, but you've been alone so long. I'm just glad you have someone to really care about now," she assures with a warm smile. I guess an imprint is really something that even something as shocking as this would be greeted with warmth instead of disgust. Why was I even apprehensive to tell them in the first place?

Seth was the only one who's mouth remained closed throughout the rest of breakfast. Sue asks a ton of questions. Most of them about when she's going to meet this mystery woman. I assure her that it'll be as soon as I can get to know her and explain everything without her running for the hills. She just sighs and hugs my shoulders before she clears the table.

I go to find my brother and see what's the matter with him. Normally he's all Chatty Cathy but I had a feeling that he isn't pleased with something I'd revealed this morning. Out on the front porch, with his pocket knife and a piece of driftwood in hand. His strokes against the grain are rough. I worry he's going to cut his finger off one of these days. Considering wolf healing abilities, I wondered if he'd regrow a new one like a worm or just have to sew the old one back on. "Seth?"

He stops momentarily then goes right on whittling without so much as a word. What a fucking punk. If he's angry that I imprinted before he did or if he's the least bit disapproving of my new situation, I am gonna take him into the trees and pound that boy into the ground. Seth's one of the few who looks at an imprinting incident as a beautiful thing instead of what most of the males in the pack as a complete and total loss of free will. I know he wants to find his soul mate. But could he really be upset with me because I found mine first?

I walk around the front of him, leaning on one of the posts. My anger growing by the second. He's my damn brother. The least he can do is show a little support. "What the Hell's your problem?" I ask, snatching the knife from his hand.

He sighs. "You told Jake before me? I'm your brother, Leah. Dontcha think I deserved a little advanced warning?"

So that's what this was all about? "Seth, Jake came to find me. Besides, Claire got it out of me first."

"Oh, even better. So Quil knew before me too? What the fuck, Lee?"

I roll my eyes and place my hand on his shoulder. He shrugs it off. Ouch. Wow, okay. Gotta get used to the new and unimproved surly Seth. "I made Claire swear on a stack of bridal magazines not to tell anyone until I could tell my family and the pack. Jake showed up yesterday wondering why the Hell I did a no-show on patrol. I wasn't trying to keep anything from you. If you had called I would have asked you to come see me."

"You coulda called."

"And telling you I've imprinted is not something you tell over the phone, idiot! Besides, Jake suggested we come here first and tell you and Mom before the pack finds out. I know that was the right call. I wasn't trying to keep anything from you, Seth. You gotta believe me."

His face softened. "Really?"

And there's the kid brother I know and love. Kid was easy to melt. Just had to lay it all out there for him. "Yes, really. Jake's going to handle telling the pack for me, but you and mom? I have to tell you myself. You're my brother."

He stands, towering over me now. "I guess I can forgive you then."

I breathe a sigh of relief. Thank God. "So you're not weirded out about..."

His shoulders move up in down in a shrug that is meant to be unsure, but his face gives him away. A small smile forms, growing into a full-on happy smile. "Amber, eh? I better meet her before Jake does, or I'm gonna have to cut you."

We both laugh for a moment or two. The normal brother-sister relationship between us returning.

"You know the only thing I won't be happy about is having to see you two go all kissy face in the pack mind. I wish I could give you more privacy."

I chuckle a little. "Yeah well don't count on the kissy face anytime soon. She has a boyfriend."

Seth's eyes go wide for a second and then he gives me a little suspicious once over. "Nah, I don't buy that. You imprinted on her. It'll work out."

"Seth, the optimism isn't going to help."

"Well, how do you know she has a boyfriend?"

I stare at my fingers. _Yeah, Leah, how do you know?_ "I was out walking, getting some air and I saw her randomly let a guy into her apartment. I wasn't trying to find her, I just did. He said 'There's my girl,' and hugged her and she smiled at him."

"So you're going off a smile and a hug?"

Jacob walks out the next second, situating himself on another one of the chairs. "Wow, check it out, Amber's got herself her very own werewolf stalker."

I kick his shin. "I wasn't trying to find her, you asshat."

The boys chortled at my expense. What jerks they are!

"Seriously, Leah, it's the pull. You know it and I know it. I could find Ness anywhere, just by following it." Jake explains. Hard to fault his logic. As if to heighten his point, the ties around my heart yanked uncomfortably. I am perilously close to going back to Seattle and finding her.

"Yeah, Lee. Besides, you only saw them hug. Jake and Ness hug all the time and there's nothing going on there."

I raise one eyebrow in counter argument. Really, Seth?

"Okay, Jake's a bad example. But still. You didn't see her kiss someone, so maybe she's single. Either way, it can't hurt to at least become friends with her."

"In fact, it'll probably make that searing burn in your chest ease up a bit."

"Jake's got a point, Lee."

I avoid their eyes. They're right, I know they are. But how do I even do this? How does someone just insert themselves into someone else's life? Right now she has a nice normal life. Allowing myself in it will bring her into a world that's not meant for her. She's human, fragile, and precious. I'm a wolf that knows all the things that go bump in the night. Is it wrong to bring her from blissful oblivion into a world where she isn't strong enough on her own. If I do this. If I bring her into my world, I'm going to ruin her life. Its as clear and simple as that. But one thing is even clearer and simpler than that truth.

I couldn't stay away from her and I don't think I even wanted to try.

* * *

Hours pass by. Jacob drops me back at the ferry station, leaving my Miata. I have to admit, watching him fold himself pretzel style to get in and out of my little car is by far the most amusing thing in the world. Including the grumbling that I need a real car, not a matchbox.

"Shut up and head home. I'll be there when I figure out what I'm going to do okay?"

He grins and puts a hand on my shoulder. Smug ass. "Find her. Don't act like you're not going to scour the city for her scent. I know you, Lee. It'll get easier if you don't fight it."

I shrug his hand off. "I know. I just have to figure out how I'm going to do this. You and Quil make it look so damn easy."

"For us it was pretty damn easy, remember we imprinted on ones a lot younger than us. Amber's of age. Imprinting is far more complex when it's like that from the get go. Life's pretty easy when all you want to do is make your imprint smile or laugh. Things get complicated when they're older, trust me."

I watch as Jake gets on the ferry, then, to head back to La Push. It's easiest for him because once he's back on the western part of Washington, he'll phase in the forest and run back. I get in my car and head back to Claire's apartment. Today isn't turning out like I had expected at all. The acceptance and love I'd gotten from Sue, Seth, Hell, even Billy, is mind boggling. I know they are accepting because they are family, and imprinting is kind of a big deal. It has me beginning to wonder just how lucky I am, especially if those horror stories of teens coming out to their parents and being disowned held any water anymore.

Things are different now. A far more tolerant world than when I was growing up. Then again, one of my closest friends is a vampire-human hybrid teenager and I shift into a giant dog. My view might be just a little bit askew from the realities and horrors of the human world.

Outside of Claire's, I stand staring at my keys. My place, my car, and Claire's. Closing my eyes, I breathe in the world around me. The sound of a child with her mother, carrying in groceries just down the street. The ache within my chest throbbed. I decided to follow it, wherever it may take me. I turn south, heading towards campus.

Before long, I find my feet and the pull leads me just across the street from the little bistro where I first encountered her scent. What are the odds she might show up there, right? I head over just as the sky begins to let down a light sprinkle of rain. A nice chai latte does sound heavenly right about now. Inside I see someone different than the normal guy behind the counter. A female, young, probably still in high school. I looked her up and down for a second as I waited in line. Nothing. I felt nothing for this person. I know that's because of the imprint, but I feel no glimmer of attraction, nothing. It's the same for the sparse amount of men in the room. Some using wifi pretending to write the next great screenplay, some with little white ear buds in their ears and glued to their smartphones.

I make my order and drum my fingers along the counter lightly. The other person behind the counter appears from the back, smiling kindly when he begins brewing my drink. I recognize him as the one I questioned about Amber. Great, nothing like looking stalkerish. Drink in hand, I find a spot off in the corner and pull a random magazine, pretending to read some in-depth article about the perils of the world outside of the Olympic Penninsula.

When I'm about to flip the page, I spy out of the corner of my eye a flash of light red and purple. I look longer, almost a gawk but not quite. My heart does the stuttery thing while my stomach bottoms out. It's her. Jake's right, just follow the pull. I try not to stare at the back of her head as she makes her order at the counter. The kid at the counter, whose name I can't remember for the life of me, grins at her and motions over to where I am. I avert my eyes just before she looks over. Slowly, pretending like I'm just noticing her gaze, I look up from beneath my lashes.

And what do you know, she smiles at me.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! *MUAH***


	4. Chapter 4: Princess Charming

**Yes, yes been forevs I know. School sucks and takes up all my time. I apologize, the next LIT update is coming soon I promise! Happy holidays to you all and your families! Your continued support of both BM and LIT has been so awesome! I truly appreciate your warmth and patience!**

_Chapter Songs:_

_Here Comes The Rain Again by The Eurythmics, Drumming Song by Florence + The Machine, Perfect Stranger by Civil Twilight, Rumour Has It by Adele, Headlights Look Like Diamonds by Arcade Fire, Yes by Coldplay_

* * *

Chapter Four: Princess Charming

_Amber_

If someone said to me this morning that 1: I'd not-so-randomly bump into Leah and 2: she's exactly perfect for me in more ways than one, I'd have laughed and went on about my day. I am so wrong. The three o'clock caffeine itch really should be my first warning that my day is going to take a massive u-turn.

The second sign would be how I walked well out of my way to the same little bistro I love so much. I keep telling myself it's because of the coffee, best in the city, and the little chocolate raspberry scones that I can look at and gain three pounds imagining the yummy sweet buttery taste.

However from where I'm currently standing all that convincing and false self-conviction melts away. All because of a pair of black brown eyes in a beautiful honey brown angular face, staring at me from across the cafe. My cheeks begin to sting a little and I realize I've been smiling, like an idiot on laughing gas, for at least a good thirty seconds. What floors me even more is the hint of a smile I can see on her face. Beneath visible nerves and apprehension I can see she's happy to see me too.

I walk over. I don't know if I decided to or not, but in any case I find myself standing in front of her, frothy warm cup in hand. "Is this seat taken?" I ask, motioning to the empty chair I'm standing behind.

_Please say no and invite me to sit. Pretty please._

I almost laugh, that nervous laugh you get when you trip and fall and don't want anyone to laugh at you first. I can't believe what I'm even thinking. I hadn't called her. I hadn't made any moves towards showing her my interest, so why should she care? She doesn't know that I had already programmed her number into my phone, or that I keep the little piece of paper in my wallet just in case my phone decides to pull a hari kari and I lose her number.

Leah's face softens a little but I can tell there's some mischief in there. "It's a free country, and no, the seat's not taken," she tells me with a light smirk curving up one side of her mouth. She motions to the chair as well. Like I needed any more encouragement to join her.

I stop for a moment and stare at the way her lips are curved perfectly. Idiot! I shake my head. What am I thinking? Did I really just stare at her mouth? I must look completely deranged. What's coming out of my mouth, additionally adds to the lunacy factor. "Well technically it's not a free country. Sure we have certain liberties, but is anyone truly free? If our society was a 'true' free society it would be a direct democracy instead of the republic we live in," I blurt out, rambling as I take my seat. I stop again, shock washes over me intermingled with shame. Wow, I'm all about the verbal diarrhea today. "I'm sorry. I'd say I'm normally not like this, but that would be a lie."

The smirk grows wider and a small smile emerges. I can tell, just from this, that when she really smiles she grabs peoples' attention. "I don't mind. I'm used to rambling thoughts. You know, people underestimate the value of a good ramble."

I grin even wider than before. A sense of calm washes over me at the reassurance in her words. That is something entirely new and different to me. I sip my machiato, my eyes darting out to the street where the light sprinkle has now turned to an afternoon downpour. Awesome, that's gonna be fun to walk home in. Though I'm glad I brought my umbrella.

Silence reigned over the two of us. A good minute later, Leah leaned over her hand gripping her cup, fingers twitching like she wanted to do something else than hold onto the cup for dear life. The day or so I'd spent since I had last seen her really did feel like an inordinately long amount of time. "Why did you drop the class?" I ask, blurting out my thoughts. "I mean, I checked and you weren't even in my lab section."

Leah chews on her lip for a moment, an action that obviously means to be an unconscious pensive tick, but really, all it does is remind me of her mouth, yet again. _Do not stare. Do _not _stare._ I don't even know her yet; all I can feel is this strange magnetism around her. Less than five minutes and I feel like this is something finite and important. Like she is something precious and rare in this world. She leans forward a little, motioning for me to do the same. "I don't really need biology for my major. And I wanted to get to know you. I wasn't sure what was kosher as far as university policies, but I didn't want to cause conflict of interest for you," she explains. Her voice is soft, almost unsure of herself.

I nod and another question just rolls off my tongue. "What's your major?"

She sighs, shrugging. "Right now, philosophy. I'm trying it out. I'm kind of undecided. But I figured that philosophy might help me see the world in a different way."

Her admission alone has me intrigued. "A different way?"

Leah nods. "I used to have a problem with the way my life was going. It wasn't the path I wanted to have and I used to be really angry about it. I've learned now everything really does happen for a reason," she explains. A small smirk returns, curving up one side of her mouth. The expression on her face borders on wry. Narrowing my eyes, I feel like I'm missing something. Some huge piece to the puzzle before me.

"I can understand that. I felt that way a lot when I was a teenager." Leah's smirk fades. Immediately the pit of my stomach twists. I didn't want her to feel bad for me. "I mean, it's not like I was in dire straits or anything. I had a hard time with self-acceptance."

Her expression is softer now, almost empathetic. "Believe me, I know how that feels."

"You do?"

"Yeah, about seventeen years ago, my entire life turned upside down. Everything fell apart and I couldn't do anything but just watch it all happen."

My chest begins to constrict at her words. I didn't want her to feel that kind of helplessness. Never. But it was in the past. One thing you learn about growing up is that the past is your past. You can't change it no matter how much you desire to.

"Anyways. I'm glad I ran into you today."

I look up at her. A happy smile beginning on her face. I don't fight the urge to return the expression. "And why's that?" She asks.

"I have to admit, I've been kind of distracted since the other day when you gave me that note."

She glanced down at her hands. Long nimble fingers laced together the same deep shade as the rest of her skin. For a moment I looked at my hands. Paler than pale. Almost anemic looking next to that golden tan. "Then why didn't you call?" she whispers. It's so faint I really have to strain to hear it, but I still do.

"Oh, um I don't really have a good excuse."

Leah nodded. "It's all right. I figured it might seem weird. Some strange girl giving you her number."

"No, I didn't really mind that. I guess I just I tend to procrastinate everything. And I was a little apprehensive." I look out to the street for a moment. At least it wasn't pouring anymore, instead it's back to a drizzle. I needed to get home before it starts up again. I'd suffered walking home in a downpour before. It wasn't the most fun, that's for sure. "Would you like to walk back to my place? I kind of want to get back home before the weather gets bad again."

Leah's face lightened up. "Um, sure," she says, getting up. She's just a little taller than me. Maybe half an inch to an inch taller. It makes me feel better because of how tall I am. "What?"

"Nothing, just you're a little taller than me. Most girls are shorter."

Leah grins widely, taking my empty cup and tosses both in the trash bin. "Yeah, I come from a line of tall people. Though you wouldn't know it, my mom's a little above average in height."

"And your dad?"

She swallowed hard for a second and replied, "He was about average for a guy when he was alive."

Immediately my stomach bottoms out, and not in that good way either. "I'm sorry. I didn't real-," I say but she stops me with a wave of her hand.

"It happened a long time ago. It's easier now, but I still miss him." Her face grows pensive. A little crease forms between her dark brows. Even her eyes begin to glass over in that misty way they do when someone is about to cry but holding it back. There's one trait I can see plainly now. She's strong. Even though she doesn't have to be. I wonder just how long she's been this way - how strong she's had to be over the years.

An unbidden and involuntary emotion builds in me. It's one I'm not familiar with, with exception to my brother. I feel like I want to protect her, to take whatever past pain that plagues her present and get rid of it forever. It's a strange tugging in my chest. We walk, in step with each other, out of the bistro and she flips up her hood. I grin a little at her and dig inside my bookbag for my umbrella offering to hold it for her as we make the trek to my apartment.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. My place isn't far away, just a few blocks."

Leah smiles. "No big deal. I'm a runner, so distances aren't a problem for me." I grin back as we continue our trek to my apartment.

* * *

_Leah_

I'll admit, this is indeed going far better than I could have expected. I almost forgot all about the other night when I saw her with some guy. But as we approach her brownstone, I grow more and more nervous. What if she really is straight? What am I supposed to do? Help her switch teams? That's all kinds of fucked up if that's the case. She turns and stops as we approach her stoop, noticing my hesitation.

"You okay? I mean, I get it some weird person you hardly know invites you back to their place. I swear I'm not like some crazy axe murderer or something." She laughs nervously as she pushes a few strands behind her ear.

I grin reassuringly. Even if she was crazy, there would be very few ways she could actually take me down. "It's okay, really. I was just remembering something the other night. I was strolling in the city and had passed by here. Very deja vu moment," I say. Amber mirrored my grin and fiddled with her keys as we went up the steps while I internally berate myself.

Was there no bounds to my word vomit around this girl? Just offer up that you were unintentionally stalking her. _Nice one, Clearwater_. Way to impress your soul mate. Yet is she really mine yet? Hardly. I had a long way to go before that ever happens. This entire thing is so odd but I've never felt more normal, more human than when I'm with her. Is that what I'm supposed to feel? Is she supposed to bring me back to equilibrium? Guess I'll find out.

"Really?" she says. Then softly, to herself she mumbles, "Could have sworn..."

"Could have sworn what?" I ask, losing the last bit of whatever verbal filter I had left after all these years of being in the heads of emotionally stunted males.

Her grey eyes widen, surprise and embarrassment coloring her cheeks. She didn't think I'd heard her. I should be better at this. I'm not human. Sure, okay I am half human. Amber did not know this. Not yet, anyways. If I'm going to do this. If I'm going to pursue her as friends or more than that it, means bringing her into a world she doesn't realize even exists. Making her part of a constant struggle. The vampires of the world, for the most part, knew not to mess with the tribe. We did, on occasion, get a nomad that came through trying to start a fight. Even still, what if that happened and she were on the Rez? Could I really put her in that much danger because of this compulsion to keep her near?

"Nothing," she answers. I know there's more, however. I eye her a moment and she caves. "I thought I saw you. Coincidence?"

"Don't think so."

She arches an eyebrow in question. So quickly I've found myself being able to decipher the little quirks in her face that give away her thoughts. "So are you, like, stalking me?"

I chuckle, both in amusement and that her question so mirrors my own thoughts on the subject. "Not intentionally, no. Seems to be working out that way. Though you could be stalking me."

"Oh yes, I love stalking random gorgeous co-eds who slip me their numbers," she shoots back at me with what I'm beginning to realize is her sarcasm face. A coy smile and raised eyebrows complete with giggle fit.

My heart stuttered for a moment. Did she just...? Did that mean...? We went into her apartment and she instantly grimaced. "Sorry, I uh, didn't know I would be having company. Nerdy girl confession, I play MMORPG's."

"MMO-What?" I ask. I had a feeling it was a kind of video game. One I heard floating around in Brady's mind a few times when we were on patrol with each other, which was decidedly rare.

"Oh um, it's called World of Warcraft. I play with a bunch of guys. It's kind of an online dungeon's and dragons."

Again she'd lost me. The games sounded familiar, but I had never played them before. "Sorry, I'm not familiar. A couple of guys I know like online gaming."

"It's part of the online world. It's one of the biggest around. There's plenty though. David and I used to be in a leet raiding crew, but we're both in grad school so our guild had to take a backseat."

"Leet? Like elite?"

"Yeah, nerd speak," she answers with a sheepish shrug and her cheeks going pink again.

I chuckle at her self deprecation. "I don't mean to sound like I'm insulting your relaxation outlet. I just don't really know the lingo." She smiles softly as she gathers up the bowls and wrappers of food in front of a computer set up that would even make Emmett Cullen drool. I come over and help, but Amber's face tells me she's not happy that I am. "What?" I ask.

"You're a guest. You don't have to do that," she tells me.

I blow off her comment. Sure I didn't have to help, but I wanted to. "Oldest of two. I'm used to pitching in," I reply, following her into a cozy kitchen. Her apartment is, in a word, perfect for her personality. Eclectic decor, movie posters everywhere. "Besides, you should be more pissed about your boyfriend not helping you clean up," I mention, trying to bring it up casually into conversation. There was clear evidence that a male had indeed been in this place more than once.

She stops dead for a moment, eyeing me suspiciously. "Boyfriend? What boyfriend?"

My heart does a bit of a skip and I find myself smiling at the possibilities in her question. "You mentioned a guy. David?"

Amber's face crumbles into the largest smile I've ever seen as her shoulders shake with laughter. "Oh, that's good. Really? You think I would date that bozo? He's my bud, sure. But no, definitely nothing going on there. Besides...I'm..."

She trails off and then her faces loses all humor. Like she's mentally yelling at herself. I take a step toward her. Was she still dealing with her own views on her life? "What is it?"

A deep breath later she turns to me. "Let's just say D and I bat for the same team."

"He's...?" I ask, begging for clarification. Really it could go in several different directions but I couldn't help myself from hoping for one in particular. Strange as that felt, it also was reassuring to know that she could, after all my anxious speculation, be interested in me.

She shakes her head. "No, I'm a lesbian," she answers, taking a deep sigh of what looks like relief. "You have no idea how good it is to say that to someone. I mean, sure, I'm kind of out and proud, but my family doesn't know, except for my brother. He's super supportive. My friends here know, and now you do."

I stand there stunned. No boyfriend. No, she's attracted to females. She could be attracted to me. I should have expected this. Should have realized that since I imprinted on her that she could, if she were so inclined, to return my burgeoning feelings for her. "Oh, I'm glad you told me." I replied with a small grin.

Was that what I was now? I didn't think the blanket term lesbian could apply to me. Not when I could only feel this strange attraction to her and her alone. This was totally and completely other to me. After Sam and everything that went on in the year proceeding that I tried to move on and date again. It didn't seem worth it to me. Other relationships held no appeal for me. Men who I once found attractive didn't quite make the cut. I always found myself nitpicking, trying to root out a flaw to push them away. Was I doing that because the imprinting compulsion was pulling me toward her all this time?

One thing's for sure. Hindsight's a bitch.

Amber grins a little. "Really? I mean I get that some people can still be put off by that. But this is who I am, yet it doesn't define all of me."

"Of course it doesn't. You're still you," I tell her. Even with the knowledge she could have been straight didn't change how I viewed her. Nothing could now. The imprint bond was sealing up, strengthening the closer I get to her. No one would be able to separate me from her for long.

Her smile widens. "Yes, exactly. Could you explain that to my parents before I come out to them? Because that will help, really."

I could only understand her frustration on a very small level. My own anxiety in telling Seth and my mother about my imprinting experience must be a very small fraction compared to the years of denial she's put herself through. I don't think I could feel any more gratitude for the family I have. For them to accept this so well and so quickly was, as I'm beginning to understand, not as common as it should be, even though things had changed in the last couple of decades. "They're not understanding?"

Amber shrugs. "I'm too scared to tell them and lose them altogether."

I nod. "Well, maybe they'll surprise you," I tell her while reaching out, an involuntary reaction to strands of hair blocking my view of her face. I push them back behind her ear, my fingertips just grazing her pale sweet skin. She gasps and turns to me.

"You know, I like your optimism," she replies coyly.

"I'm not usually. Just around you for some reason," I admit, though I'm sure this will alarm her just a little bit. Instead she cocks her head to the side, placing her hand atop mine on the countertop. I should have pulled away, but I didn't. I was too happy to feel the cool softness of her human skin.

Her eyes widen in shock. "Your hand..." she says. I knew this would be the moment when I'd have to explain the insane body temperature. I don't think I can lie to her if I even wanted to. She is my imprint, and she needed to know the world she was about to get pulled into if she wanted me to stick around. If only there was a way I could walk the lines of both worlds with her firmly rooted in the human realm. I just don't think it's possible anymore. Her hand shoots up to feel my forehead and I don't move. I stay still, waiting for her inspection as the smooth coolness of her hand connects with my forehead. "Christ, you're burning up. Do you feel all right?"

I grin as she starts rummaging through drawers, looking for something. Perhaps a thermometer to test my body temp. It wouldn't be any use. It would just indicate how abnormal I really am. I let her keep looking though, only slightly taking pity on her. "It's a family trait. I feel completely fine," I assure her. It's a feeble attempt. Any human would die from a fever this bad. My body's built to handle it. My metabolism is what models envy. I could eat an entire cow and not gain any weight.

She gives me that look, one where it looks like she's silently calling my bluff. "You feel like you should be in a fever induced coma."

"If I were normal I would be," I confess. There's no use in lying to her. She would find out sooner or later anyways. Wasn't it better to find out now, before she decides to be my friend or lover? She should be given the choice. Especially if her choice is to run screaming all the way. I would have to respect that. She didn't deserve to be forced into a life of danger and a world that made her the bottom of the food chain.

She stops, her eyes fixing on me. "What do you mean?" I can see the emotions brewing in her expression. Fear, incredulity, curiosity. All of these were working in concert to give her one of the most confused expressions I've seen in a while.

I breathe deeply and reach for her hand. Without hesitation she places her hand in mine. An action that gives me a little hope that she, like the other imprints, is good with weird. I lead her into the living room and motion for her to sit. "It'll be easier if you sit. This can be a bit of a shock." I tell her, trying to lessen the blow by making her prepare for something that could be far worse than the reality.

"Why the crazy body temperature? I don't get it." Any human would find this insane. In fact, all the human imprints did at first. It was a large hurdle to get over once they learned that their soulmate can change into a furry beast.

"You're about to, just... if you are freaked out and tell me to leave, I get it I will. I'll never bother you again if this is too much for you. But um..."

"What is it?" she asks, looking worried now. She should be. No matter how practiced and controlled we've become, we are still volatile creatures. It would kill me to hurt her. That fact, I hoped, would keep it from happening no matter what the future holds.

"Do you believe in the supernatural?" Kind of a soft opening, but it is the best I can come up with.

"What like witches, demons, and ghosts?"

"I was thinking more horror film genre," I tease, trying to see her smile just a bit.

Her mouth opens a little, and a small crease forms between her brows. "Like mummies, vampires, and werewolves?"

"Yeah," I admit. How close was she to the actual truth? Vampires were real. Werewolves, whether Children of the Moon or shapeshifters like me existed as well. Hell, who knows, maybe demons and ghosts exist as well. Mummies, I don't think exist outside of Hollywood, but seventeen years ago I didn't believe in vampires or wolf legends.

"I'm a person of science. I mean, there isn't really any solid evidence for any of that, but I have to allow for the possibility of discovery."

"What if I told you, my tribe, the Quileutes, have legends that we descended from wolves..." I try out, testing the waters. Legends are one thing. Cold hard reality was another.

Her eyes widen a bit and then they soften. "Wolves? Like real honest to God, snarling wolves? I mean, yeah, back home in Las Cruces there's a big native culture. There's stories and legends with so many tribes and wolves. I guess it's a big theme with many indigenous tribes of America."

She was right. Tribes especially in the west had tons of legends including wolves. Ours only held one stark difference, that I personally knew of, and that was that ours were 100% true.

"It is. My tribe's legends are rooted more in truth, though, I think. I can't say that the others are, but I wouldn't doubt it if they were too. We're sure that the spirit warriors came first. They would go into a ghostly plane to defend the tribe against attack. Pretty genius too, you can't fight what you can't see."

"Seriously?" she says with her eyes mimicking saucers. I could only really nod as I watched her play with her hands, picking at her fingers. Waves upon waves of nervous energy came off of her. I reached out and placed my hand over hers. She glances down at them and then back to my face. I hoped she could see the sincerity I felt there.

"Seriously. The first shapeshifter, Taha Aki, was betrayed and took the form of a great wolf. All who descend from him have the gene that can flick on during puberty until age 25. If we're exposed to our natural enemy during that time period, we become shapeshifters, warriors who protect the tribe."

Amber's face is stone still, her chest is rising and falling quickly. If she didn't watch it, she might hyperventilate. What worried me the most was her complete lack of a reaction. Aside from the shallow breathing her face wasn't budging. Her brain seemed to be utilizing all its resources to process the information I was throwing at her. "So you're...?"

I nod again, cringing slightly. I'm waiting for the onslaught. The screaming horror that tells me this is too much for her. Oddly still, nothing comes. She was really beginning to worry me. Was no one afraid of anything anymore? "I can shift into a wolf. I have a silver coat and full mental faculties when in wolf form. You could speak to me when I'm changed and I'd understand every word just as I do right now. It also explains the crazy body temperature. I run about a one-oh-eight-point-nine. You can check it if you want," I offer. As a person of science like she said, giving her the opportunity to see if I was telling the truth might get her to believe me quicker.

She looks to her hands for a moment, taking my thumb into the folds of her hands. The heat from my one digit warms up her cool palms almost instantly. Her gray eyes flash up to my face. "I believe you," she says with a confidence that at first seems shaky but grows, crescendoing with each syllable.

I give her a soft grin, trying to reassure her that I would protect her with my life. After all, I imprinted on her. That was another thing I'm sure of how to explain. I figure a more vague definition would work until I could work on saying it in a way that wouldn't freak her out. She was already taking this new information in as what appeared a good way. I didn't want to push her over the edge.

"Good. I promise I'm not going to hurt you or anything. It would destroy me to do that to you." And it would. The thought of hurting her, emotionally or physically, made me sick to my stomach. Even if we would just be friends for a while, I don't care. She comes first. Always.

"I feel very drawn to you," I add, trying, at least in some small measure, to explain why it's her and no one else that could do this to me. Mind boggling. That's a good way to describe the imprint. It's going to take a while to get used to this. At the same time, I can feel a sense of ease come over me. She seems to be somewhat taking this well. At least she hasn't freaked out and ran yet.

"Me? Why?" She's right to question it. To meet me head on with skepticism. She's naturally curious. An open mind wanting to be immersed in the mysteries of life.

I shrug. "My kind is drawn to the ones who will matter the most to us in our lifetime. The one's who'll be there for us because we'll be there for them." My blandest most benign definition I could place on it. Not all of us would imprint. Many of us, nearly all had in my generation of wolves. So many theories accompanied that idea. The persistence of the Cullen presence, though they moved away so many times they always visited a few times a year to visit us and Charlie.

"We? There's more of you?" She didn't even focus on the fact that I was drawn to her? No, I would think that having several large wolves in the Pacific Northwest might be more cause for concern.

"Yeah, I'm the only female in history to phase. Kind of annoying when you have to share a pack mind with a ton of emotionally stunted males. But they're my brothers, and I would kill for any of them."

"Phase? What's that?" I almost laughed at the perplexed expression on her face but I couldn't bring myself to insult her. Now who couldn't understand the lingo? Guess the tables are turned.

"It's how we shift into wolf form. In the beginning it's all triggered by stress and emotions. The littlest things can set us off and we'll shift, snarling and snapping at whatever pissed us off. It takes time to gain control."

"Is that something I might get to see?" Her eyes light up at the possibility of really seeing something otherworldly right in front of her.

I hesitate a little. I could show her. I certainly have enough control for that. I'm not sure, however, how she would take it.

"Someday, definitely. Now probably isn't the best time... or place."

"How long have you been like this?"

It was amazing to think that it would be twenty years as a wolf in just three years. Seventeen years this past spring was when I phased in front of my father, triggering his heart attack. I grimace a bit at the memory. Even though it wasn't something I could control, I knew I would never fully be able to forgive myself for being the catalyst that brought on his last few moments on this earth. I just hoped that whatever afterlife there was that he could forgive me. "Almost two decades. I shifted the first time in the spring of 2006."

"Wow. Sixteen years? You don't look older than mid-twenties." The astonishment in her voice was extremely amusing.

"I was about nineteen when I phased the first time. As long as we keep phasing regularly we don't age."

"Ever?"

No, not exactly ever. Although I'm sure Jacob was going to choose immortality to spend forever with Nessie. "We can retire. Sam and Paul did to age with their spouses and have kids. But we still have the ability to phase if we're needed once we retire. Taha Aki had retired to age with his third wife when the tribe was attacked. She sacrificed herself to save the tribe. The emotional distress that caused him sprung the wolf back into action."

"Attacked? By what? You said there's a natural enemy..."

I take a deep breath, as if this wasn't hard enough to explain to her, I was going to have to now explain the realm of vampires. "The only enemy we really have are the cold ones, blood drinkers."

"Wait, blood drinkers, like vampires?" She pauses for a moment and pinches her arm. "Am I having that weird dream where I'm stuck in a _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ episode? Is that what's going on?" A nervous laugh bubbles up from her chest. I don't know whether she's actually finding this funny or just the ridiculousness is getting to her.

I have to hug my sides to stave off laughter myself. "No, you're definitely not dreaming," I reply, leaning in and pinching her elbow gently. She looks down and then smiles a little. "See, not dreaming. You are right. The cold ones are vampires. But they're not the way Hollywood makes them. A majority of them do kill humans, which we don't tolerate. There are a two covens who don't drink human blood, but the vast majority of vampires drink humans. You can tell by scent and their eyes."

"Hold up. Vampires are real? Like really real? I mean, I was just kidding about the Buffy thing." Again with the nervous laughter, but it falls away quickly, giving way to the most wide-eyed expression I've ever seen.

"Joking or not, unfortunately, yes, vampires are real. They're forced to secrecy from the humans unless they intend to transform them or use them as food. I wish there weren't things that go bump in the night but there are at least some that don't kill humans. I'm sorry to dump this all on you."

Amber takes a moment to think and then gives me a look that I can't quite decipher in my limited experience of her facial expressions. The straightening of her shoulders, the calm, almost maniacally still expression tells me exactly what I've just gotten myself into, which is a whole heap of trouble. "Prove it," she demands as her confidence surges.

* * *

**Again thank you so much for reading and your patience! Have a wonderful holiday!**


End file.
